Nome is Strange Vol 1
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: A Creepy Collection Of One Shots. Featuring some collaborators with some friends and new friends.
1. The Fifth Floor

The Fifth Floor

Its was 11:33 at night on a Saturday. Jesse Maxwell went back to the daily news building to drop off some paper work that he had to work earlier. The office was quiet since it was after hours and everyone had gone home. Jesse was working on project for the paper about the towns hero Balto. Jesse got inside the elevator and pressed the button for the forth floor. The building was over fifty years old but was remodeled. But only the first four floors were remodeled and the fifth floor stayed the same. The elevator doors close and the elevator starts to go up.

Jesse leans against the wall of the elevator and relaxes. Jesse looks up noticing that the lights were flickering. "That's strange," Jesse thought to himself. The elevator then started to shake and rumble. "What the hell?!" Jesse said holding on the rail. The lights flashed on and off as the elevator continued to rumble and shake. Suddenly the elevator just stopped and the lights stayed on. "Okay?" Jesse said to himself. It was silent for a few minutes then the elevator opened. Jesse looked outside of the elevator seeing just dark room. Jesse stepped out into the dark room not knowing what was going to happen.

Jesse then got into his pocket and pulled out his phone and turned on his flashlight. Jesse then flashed his flashlight on the wall and noticed that there was a number, the number five was on the wall letting Jesse know that he was on the fifth floor. Jesse was confused by this. The elevator was only programmed to go to the forth floor. "Jesse," a dark raspy voice called out Jesse's name. "Who's there?" Jesse said as he turned and look's around the room. "Jesse," The raspy voice called out his name again. Jesse looked around the room some more but couldn't find anything.

A soda can rolled out from a small desk that was near the window. "What the hell?" Jesse said to himself. Jesse moved closer to the soda can with his flashlight pointing on it. Jesse moved a little bit closer to can but now feeling cold. "Jesse," the raspy voice called one last time causing the soda can to fly in the air hitting Jesse on the face. Jesse fell back and onto his butt. "Oh shit," Jesse shouted as he panicked. Standing up quickly he bolted for the elevator. Jesse jumped into the elevator and started pressing the buttons for the elevator doors to close, but nothing would happen.

"Jesse don't go," The raspy voice said sending chills down Jesse spine. Jesse looked forward seeing a dark figure next to the window of the room. Jesse was speechless seeing the dark figure standing there life less. Jesse and the dark figure were just at a stare, The elevator doors just closed leaving Jesse closed off from the dark figure. Jesse started shaking as the elevator went down. The elevator doors opened up and Jesse ran out of the elevator and out of the building. Jesse stopped and turned back and looked up at the fifth floors windows. two white eyes just stared at Jesse as he stood outside.

Jesse swallowed hard as he stared back at the figure. The dark figure blinked once and faded back into the darkness of the room. Jesse didn't take anymore chances of looking at whatever that thing was. Jesse turned looking forward away from the building and started running home. The next morning Jesse walked up slowly towards the daily news building looking up at the same window the dark figure was looking at his through. Jesse shook off the feeling of last night and entered the building. Jesse walked into the same elevator he had got into last night but with some co workers.

The elevator stopped on the forth floor making Jesse up in fear. "Jesse you okay? You look like you seen a ghost," said one of his co workers standing next to him. Jesse looked at his co worker and shook his head. "No. I just had a hard night last night," Jesse answered. His co worker nodded while they all step off the elevator. The office was a little bit crazy since mostly everyone was trying to do a good story on Balto for saving the children. Jesse walked over to his desk and sat down in his office chair. Jesse turned to his left and noticed something odd. In fact it was very odd.

It was the folder Jesse was going to drop off last night but didn't. Jesse puts his hand on the folder and pulls it closer to him. "I thought I forgot it on the fifth floor," Jesse said to himself. Jesse slowly opened the folder and found something shocking. Jesse project was still inside but the shocking part was there was an old picture with an old women and two little girls standing next the old women in front of the daily news building in its younger form. Jesse looked closer to the little girl on the left of the old women. "Mom?" Jesse said quietly. "Jesse," the same raspy voice from last night called out Jesse name leaving Jesse with more chils than ever.

Jesse looked up above him seeing a small little hole with an eye ball looking down at him. Jesse was frozen, he couldn't move at all only looking back at the small little eye ball looking down at him. "Hey Jesse I just found out that your great grandmother started up this building for paper news and I guess she passed away on the fifth floor or something like that," Jesse's boss said walking up to Jesse desk. "Jesse?" his boss asked. Jesse just continue to stare up at the small little hole with eye ball with his mouth open. Jesse's boss looked up at the small hole that Jesse was looking at. Jesse's boss's jaw dropped at what he saw staring down at them.

"Jesse..."

 _ **The End**_

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys what do you think of the first one shot of the collection? don't worry there's alot more to come and I have a few collaborators for the collection. I will drop the full list of the one shot titles and collaborators in the next one shot I'm still figuring out who going to be in the collection and still looking a few more collaborators (hopefully some more) but for now I hoped you like this one. Sorry that there wasn't really Balto characters in this one but I had this idea for so long and I just had to get it out. But the next one shot will sure have some Balto characters in it and now I will give you guys the next one shot's title. It will be called "Micheal" again guys thanks for reading! more to come! Kodiwolf321 out!**

 **P.S Since I was a day late and this was going to be released yesterday I'm going to add a 14th one shot instead of 13 One shots lol alright see you guys next time.**


	2. Michael

_**Micheal**_

It was in the middle of the day with all the kids and teens getting out of school and rushing towards their houses and getting ready for the Halloween night. Rosy was the last one out of the school and she was surprised to see her dogs Balto and Jenna waiting for her by the flag pole. "Haha hi Jenna and Balto!" Rosy laughs and rushed towards them. Balto and Jenna both jump for joy as what they call it their kid was running over to them. Rosy pets them and hugs them before heading off home with Balto and Jenna by her side. Rosy walked up to her and unlocked the door and walked inside. She noticed a note from her parents and a bowl of candy next to it.

he letter said, "Hey honey me and your father are having dinner with some friends of ours. The babysitter will be there to look after for you. Be good and be safe. P.S. Be back home at 11:00pm after trick or treating." Rosy smiled but then shook her head. Rosy grabbed the home phone and called the babysitter. "Hi Shelly. My mom and dad decided to change plans and stay home," Rosy said through the phone. Balto and Jenna looked at each other. "What is she doing?" Balto asked. Jenna shook her head. "I'm not sure what she's doing I guess she's staying home," Jenna answered.

"Okay I'll see you later, bye-bye." Rosy hangs up.

Suddenly a knock was heard.

Rosy looked out the window and noticed some trick or treaters by the door. Rosy grabbed the bowl of candy and opened the door. "Trick or treat!" All the small kids answered. Rosy smiled and handed them some candy. Balto and Jenna both waiting in the living room watched the kids leave while Rosy shut the a young boy same age as Rosy went to the front door and knock.

"Roooosy it's Joshua can I come in?"

Rosy smiled as heard her friend at the door. Balto and Jenna both looked up as Rosy opened the front door. Rosy opened the door and smiled. "Josh! Hey what's up?" Rosy asked with another smile. 'I'm fine just excited to go trick or treating!" Joshua jumps with joy. Rosy nodded. "Yeah I'm just going to stay here and give out some candy," Rosy said. Joshua cocked his head to the left. "You? Here all alone on Halloween night?" Joshua asked. Rosy nodded, "aren't you scared to be here by yourself?" Joshua asked.

Ha don't make me laugh! I'm not scared I'm a man!" Joshua crosses his arms and started to sweat with fear. Rosy sighs with disappointment, "Yeah right Joshi you're the man alright." Joshua turns to face her, "Hey quit calling me Joshi!" He shouts "It sounds stupid..." Joshua rubs the back of his head. osy sighs and shakes her head. "Then why don't you stay here with me tonight and we can hang out and watch scary movies," Rosy suggested. Joshua thought for a Moment before answering. "What's in it for me?" Joshua asked.

"You can eat all the leftover candy till there is no children outside." Rosy answered. "Alright I'm in!" Joshua smiles. "Don't cry all over me when you feel sick after eating all the candy." Rosy warns Joshua and let's him in. "Nahh don't you worry I'll be fine." Joshua walks in. A few hours have passed and trick or treaters have came and gone through the night. The last group of kids came through to the house. Rosy watched the kids leave her house from her walk path of her house. Rosy noticed that a man in a Michael Myers mask was waiting at the end her gate. Rosy that maybe it was one the parents waiting for their kids. But the kids and their parents walked away from the man with the mask.

The man with the Michael Myers mask just stared at Rosy. Rosy then closed the door slowly while watching the man staring at her. Rosy then closed the door and shook off the weird feeling of the man in the mask. "What's wrong?" Joshua asked. "Well a man was standing in front of the house staring at me." Rosy explained with a worry face. Joshua looked outside from the window and there's nobody there. "Uhh Rosy there's no one there." Joshua went back to Rosy. Balto and Jenna felt something odd. "What?" Rosy was shocked. "I thought there was a man outside." Rosy went to the window and looked out and he was right no one is outside.

"Well it is petty late. Maybe you just thought you something," Joshua suggested trying to keep her calm. Rosy opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Rosy for a moment before answering. "Yeah maybe your right," Rosy answered. Balto thought something else was up but he couldn't put his paw on it."Come on let's go to the livingroom and watch cartoons." Joshua grabs her hand gently.

Rosy and Josh both fell asleep on the couch with TV on and the lights out. Balto and Jenna both sleeping next to each other. Balto then shot himself awake feeling as if someone was outside in the backyard. Balto started barking waking up everyone. Rosy awoke and looked at Balto. "What's wrong boy?" Rosy asked. Balto then ran towards the back door of the house. Rosy stood up and followed Balto to the back door. "Balto what's wrong?" Rosy asked. Balto started barking up at the window. Rosy looked up to see what Balto was barking at. "Josh!" Rosy screamed. The man with Michael Myers mask was sitting on her fence waving at her.

Joshua ran towards Rosy's scream. "What happen!" Joshua was worried.

"The man...is here." Rosy's voiced shakes of fear. Joshua looks outside and saw the man. "Jesus Christ!" He back up from the window.

Rosy then locked the back and grabbed her cellphone and called 911. "Hello! There some guy in a Michael Myers mask in my backyard stalking me!" Rosy said in the phone. "Okay what is your address?" said the phone lady. Suddenly the electricity went out. Rosy and Joshua gasps. Rosy looked at her phone and seeing that there was service. "Shit," Rosy trying to fix her phone. "Rosy," Joshua simply said. Rosy looked up out the window. "Where did he go?" Rosy asked moving closer to the window. Rosy looked around her surroundings. Suddenly a crush through the window with a hand trying to grab Rosy's hair.

Rosy screamed Joshua helped Rosy break free. Balto growls and bites the man's leg. "Rosy let's go!" Joshua grabbed her hand and ran away from the stranger. Jenna ran with them. Balto made the man fall down he ran away to find Rosy and the others. The man stood up slowly and grab a kitchen knife and then followed Rosy and the others. Rosy and others ran through the back yard and into the forest.

Josh and Rosy breaths heavily as they ran into the forest. They stopped. "Balto and Jenna go look for help we'll be in the forest. Please be safe." Joshua commanded them. Balto and Jenna barked agreement and ran off. "Josh what are we gonna do now that guy is following us?" Rosy got scared. "I don't know, we have to hide somewhere." Joshua hugs her to calm her down. Rosy hugs back.

"Come on let's get going," Joshua said. Rosy nodded. Both of them started running further into the forest. It was dark and cold so they couldn't see anything. Rosy then trips and falls down into a ditch. "Rosy!" Joshua shouted as he went down into the ditch to find her. Rosy turned to her left to help herself up. Rosy then felt something very cold next to her. Rosy looked at what was cold on her hand. Rosy screamed in horror seeing that it was her mom and dads corpse.

Joshua was shocked of Rosy's parents are dead. "Oh...my..God."

Rosy was still and tears ran down her eyes and blood is all over her shirt. "Rosy quickly grab my hand." As Rosy is about to reach his and she saw the dark figure behind Josh. "Joshi behind you!" Rosy points out. Joshua looks behind him and the man has a knife about to stab him as the man is about to stab Josh. Just in time Josh dodge out the way.

osh then pushed the man into the ditch as Rosy was getting out. The man quickly grabbed Rosy's leg. Rosy screamed in fear trying to get away from the man. Josh noticed a shovel in a Pile of dirt. Josh then grabbed the shovel and swung it hard against the mans head. The man lets go of Rosy and falls back hitting his head on a rock. Rosy starts to cry again as josh drops the shovel and runs over to her and hugs. Both of them crying together over the one hell of a night they had.

Just when things started to feel better. The thought to be dead man shot right up with the kitchen knife in his hand ready to stab the both of them. Josh and Rosy both scream in fear. Three gun shots were fired and the man fell backwards into the ditch. The cops showed up along with Balto and Jenna at the scene. Rosy, Josh, Balto and Jenna all got into the cop car and headed home to Joshua's house. The cops then cleared up the scene and put all the body's in body bags and into a van. As the van leaves, the three body bags bounce in the back. Two body bags were lifeless, but one body bag came back to life. The man with Michael Myers mask broke through the black body bag with his kitchen knife ready to find his next victims

 **The End**

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: alright guys so I know that I said I would give you guys the full list of the one shots but I'm still working on some plots and whos going to be on a one shot But I will confirm a few guest's I'm working with but before I do that I would like to Thank TheDoctor1111 for helping me with this one shot :) Alright TheDoctor1111 is confirmed. He also is going to be in another one shot called The Apartment. Alright here are the confirmed Guest's who are going to be in this one shot collection**

 **Guest list**

 **Steelefan**

 **Cybroid**

 **TheDoctor1111**

 **Dinolion92**

 **Thats what we have so far I might have another guest I'm sure yet but with these guys. Its cool to work with new friends and old friends. To tell the turth guys I love working with other people I just love how we all just make something and cool. Thanks again guys more coming soon!**

 **TheDoctor1111 A/N: well I like doing it because I want to help out my friend lol**


	3. The Basement

_**The Basement**_

Rosy walked up the porch steps to her new house with a box of her things. Rosy sighed as she walked into the house. The house was about fifty years old but was still standing. Rosy walked through the old rustic house and went to her bedroom that was in the basement. The was more bedrooms in the house but since the house was old that had some broken windows in the rooms. Rosy's parents we're going to stay in the living while Rosy had the basement. Rosy walked down the basement stairs with Balto and Jenna right behind her. Rosy stood at the bottom of the stairs looking around the room.

"Home sweet home," Rosy said in disappointment. Balto and Jenna wondered around the room and looking around. Rosy placed her box of things at the end of her bed. After Rosy set down her stuff she laid down on her bed and stared up at the celling. Rosy then heard Balto barking at something. Rosy turned and looked at Balto. Rosy shot up from her bed and looked closer at what Balto was barking at. "A door?" Rosy said herself. Rosy got off her bed and walked other to the small little door in the wall. Rosy walked over to the little door and tryed to open it.

The small little door wouldn't open but it had a keyhole to where it could be opened. "Hmm. I wonder if dad has a key for this," Rosy said herself. Rosy picked herself off the floor and headed back up stairs. Balto and Jenna stayed behind in the basement. "This is so werid right?" Balto asked. Jenna turned to her mate and nodded. "Yeah it is a little strange," Jenna agreed. Balto took one last look at the little door and then headed back of the stairs. Jenna stopped and looked at the small little door once time before headed up the stairs. "Jenna. You coming?" Balto called down the stairs. Jenna shook her mind out of looking at the small door. "Coming!" Jenna called back as she ran up the stair to meet her mate.

Later that night ever setting some things up in the house. The family sat down for some dinner. "So.. how was everyones day?" Rosy's mother asked. Rosy looked up at her mother while taking a bite of her food. "It was okay." Rosy answered. Her father took a drink of his wine before answering. "Well we still have some more work to do around the house but. I think this will work over time," Rosy's father answered. Rosy's mother nodded in response. Rosy then looked at her father and opened her mouth to ask a question. "Hey dad," Rosy asked.

"What?" Her father answered. Rosy lost her eye contacted and looked down at her plate. "Did you know there is a small little door in the basement?" Rosy asked. Her father looked at her mother in suprise. Her father then looked back her, "A small door? like a craw space?" Her father asked leaning forward. Rosy looked at both her parents, "I don't know it won't open," Rosy answered. Her father chuckled while eating, "Well in the morning I'll see if I can get it open for you," her father added. Rosy smiled as she stood up from her chair and headed for the kitchen and washed her plate.

Rosy went down into her room and got dressed in her sleepwear and turned out the lights and jumped into her bed. Balto and Jenna both stayed next to Rosy's bed together closing their eyes and falling asleep. Rosy closed her eyes and feel to sleep as well. It was only a few hours into the night and a lightning storm had started shaking the night. Rosy shot awake with a cold sweat. Rosy looked around her room as the street light from outside shined into the room with the cold rain falling and storm outside crashing against the house. Rosy sighed and looked to her left og her bed to see Balto and Jenna sleeping peacefully. Rosy smiled as she took off her covers and stepped out of her bed on the other side.

Rosy started on her way towards the stairs until something else caught her eye. The small little door was wide open. Rosy thought maybe her father opened it while she was asleep, but then again Rosy for sure would know if her father would come in her room in the middle of the night and open the small door for her. Rosy decied to walk over to small door and see what was inside. Rosy then got onto her knees and looked inside. It was way too dark inside for Rosy to see what was inside. Rosy then bit her lip as she puts her hand inside the little doorway.

"Ahhh!" Rosy screamed as she felt something tried to pull her inside the small little door. Balto and Jenna shot awake rushing over to Rosy. Balto started barking at the dark little bunker that was trying to take Rosy inside. All of a sudden the lights came on and Rosy was then let go and the little door slamming shut. "Rosy! what hell is going on down here?" Rosy's father said rushing down the stairs into the basement. Rosy sat up from being pushed back from the small little door.

Rosy then looked at the little door seeing that it was shut tight. Rosy shwallowed hard as she looked up at her father. "Dad! I swear that little door was open and something tried to pull me inside," Rosy explained. "Whats going on?" Rosy's mother asked walking down the stairs. Rosy's father then help her up and looked at her arm. "Rosy what happened to your arm?" Rosy's father asked. Rosy looked at her arm and saw a large scratch mark on her right arm. "Oh my god," Rosy's mother said running over to her. "lets get this checked out," her mother insisted as she guided her daughter up stairs to the kitchen. Balto and Jenna both watched her parents take her up stairs before going up them selves.

Jenna was the frist to go up leaving Balto behind. Balto then looked at the little one last time before heading up himself. "What happened to you?" Rosy's mother asked. Rosy sat down in a chair hold her bleeding arm. "Mom I told you something was in that little bunker thing and it scratched me!" Rosy raised Voiced getting a little bit upset. "Rosy please no fairy tails," Rosy's father said as he got out the frist aid kit and started to cover up Rosy scratch. Rosy couldn't believe her parants didn't believe her.

After Rosy had her arm cleaned and covered, she went down stairs in her bedroom with Balto and Jenna right behind her. Rosy passed the small little door and just looked at it. Rosy shook her head as she jumped into bed. "Maybe I was dreaming or something," Rosy said as she rolled over on her right side and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Balto and Jenna both went on their side of the room and went to sleep. Rosy shot awake as her alarm clock went off. Rosy jumped out of her bed and got dressed.

Rosy then run up the stairs and headed into the kitchen. Balto and Jenna both got up as well and headed up the stairs and into the kitchen. Balto and Jenna both stayed in the living room as Rosy grabbed her bag and went out the door. Balto then yawned as he laid next to Jenna. "Well I guess we're alone for the day huh?" Balto said with a smile. Jenna chuckled and licked her mates nose. "Yeah. We maybe alone but... I don't think we're ready yet," Jenna said giving her mate a lick on his nose. Balto just looked into Jenna's eyes and smiled. "Yeah I guess your right," Balto replied as he stood up and got a drink of water.

Later that day Rosy walked into her house and dropped off her backpack and grabbed the mail off of the table. Rosy then sat down on the couch and started looking through the mail with Balto and Jenna next to her feet. All of sudden a loud crash came from Rosy's bedrrom down in the basement. Rosy looked at the door of basement and saw that something was trying to get in from the basement door. "What the hell?" Rosy said standing up. Just then the door stopped rumbling. Balto stood up quicky and ran over to the basement door and started barking.

Rosy slowly walked over to the basement door and grabbed the door knob. Rosy then opened the door looking down the stairs. Rosy swallowed hard as she fully opened the door and walked down the stairs. Balto and Jenna stayed at the top of the stairs. Balto looked at Jenna, "What do we do?" Balto asked. Jenna looked down the stairs then looked back at Balto. "Go down there with her and make sure she's alright," Jenna explained. Balto nodded as he walked down the stairs into Rosy's room. Once Balto got down to the end of the staircase, he spotted Rosy sitting next to the open bunker.

"Rosy?" Balto said as he slowly walked over to her. Jenna decied to wait in the living room next to Rosy's backpack. Jenna sighed as she laid down her head on her front paws. Jenna noticed a paper that was halfway inside of Rosy's backpack. Jenna then stood up and grabbed the paper with her mouth. Jenna then unfolded the paper with her paws and found something disturbing. "Balto!" Jenna cried out as she ran towards the basement. The paper was a picture of a small creature with little hair and red eyes creeping out of the small lttle door from the wall.

"Balto!" Balto heard his shouted from the top of the stairs. Balto looked up at the stairs to see Jenna eyes wide in fear. Balto swallowed hard and turned around and looked forward Rosy with her eyes cut out sat in front of Balto. "Its not that bad right?" Rosy said falling forward hitting the ground. Jenna screamed in horror. Balto started breathing harder as he just witnessed the death of his owner. Balto looked forward into the small little bunker and saw a pair of little red eyes. Balto walked backwards slowly so he wouldn't alarm whatever was inside the bunker. "Jenna I need you to run okay," Balto said keeping his eyes on the creature. "No I won't leave you!" Jenna called down. "Jenna..." Balto said looking for just a second. That second was all it took and the creature jump at Balto and started eating him alive. "No!" Jenna shouted in fear. Jenna took off out the door hearing Balto screaming in pain down stairs in the basement.

One Year Later...

"Fourteen year old Rosy johnson went missing last year along with both of her dogs male and female Balto and Jenna. Here I am standing outside of the house where Rosy and her family had once lived in. This house had some history in the past eighteen years, over sixteen other children before Rosy's disappearance had gone missing as well. No one still to this day has any idea where the children have gone or have been found. thank for watching the 6'oclock Nome news." The reporter says her final words on the TV.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright I'm so sorry this is so late and even though Halloween is over I didn't want to give up on this and I knew it was a long shot to have it all down before Halloween and well I thought it would be fun to continue with this. I mean I having so much fun writing these one shots and having some very talented friend's help out and some new friends. It's cool and I want to thank them right now I want to thank TheDoctor1111, Cybroid, Jwol98, Steelfan, Mighty-Atlantian, Armored2001 and Dinolion92 for being so cool and helping me out with some Storylines. these talented people I'm big fan of their work you should check them out after this, their just so cool. And anyways thanks for reading!**


	4. The Last Forest House

_**The Last Forest House**_

It was late fall with the air crisp but not to cold. Kodi and Dusty both resting on the beach watching the sun set. Just when it seemed that they we're just relaxing, Kirby and Ralph both ran up to them with excitement. "Kodi we have some news!" Ralph said happily. Kodi and Dusty both looked up at Ralph. "What's the news?" Kodi asked. Kirby chuckled. "There's a bet going around town that no one will able to stay in the dark forest for one night on Halloween," Kirby explained. Dusty shook her head. "Hmm... I wonder why... Maybe because it's stupid and you could die out there," Dusty exclaimed.

Dusty may have disagreed on the idea, but Kodi saw this as a challenge. One he would gladly accept. He lets off a wide grin. "Anyone accepted it yet?" he asks. Dusty could only look at him in disbelief. Kirby shook his head. So Kodi took it up. "Then count me in." Dusty rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe him.

"Kodi!" Dusty said in anger. Kodi turned and looked at her. "What?" Kodi asked. Dusty stood up and shook her head. "I thought we we're just going to stay in town for the night and just hang out. your agreed to that too Kirby," Dusty said now looking past Kodi and glaring at Kirby. Kirby lowered his ears. "Sorry Dusty I thought maybe we could have some fun tonight," Kirby said lowering his head. Kodi turned and looked at Dusty. "Come on Dusty you can come along too," Kodi said with a smile. Dusty wasn't sure about this at all. Dusty thought for a moment and then came to her finale answer. "Fine I guess I have to keep you boys under control," Dusty said forcing a smile while walking past Kodi rubbing against him.

Kodi nuzzled against Dusty, his muzzle going over her head as he took in her fragrance. He enjoyed everything of it. But Kirby had to interrupt. "Are we going or not?" Kodi sent a grin at him and followed. "Yeah, we are." He trotted forward, not noticing Dusty hanging back. She watched on hesitantly. Though it didn't last long, and she soon followed along, slowly at first, but then quickened her pace to catch up. She wasn't to enthusiastic, but what could she do?

The group of friends walked through town while the sun was going down. "So how far do we have to go into the forest?" Kodi asked as he walked beside Kirby. "It's about a few miles outside of town," Kirby explained. Kodi nodded before turning his head and looking back at Dusty who was walking with Ralph. Kodi then slowed down his walking to walk side by side with Dusty. "You okay with this?" Kodi asked. Dusty sighed and looked at him. "No. But I'll survive," Dusty answered walking faster leaving Kodi behind.

Kodi pouted a little. He didn't mean to upset her. All he wanted was a little fun. But then his fun side took over, telling him that she needed to have fun. And he went with that, going along faster. He found Kirby ahead, but it seemed Dusty had disappeared. "Where's Dusty?" he asked. Kirby shrugged. "She didn't come by me." Ralph appeared, sharing the worried look they all had. They halted, looking around.

"Dusty?" Kodi called out. There was no answer, "Dusty?" Kirby called out. Still no answer, "Dusty this isn't funny!" Ralph called out. It was silent for a few minutes, This made Kodi very uneasy. "Dusty please answer us!" Kodi called out. A scream was heard in the distance not to far from them. "Dusty!" All three boys shouted as they bolted to find their friend. Kodi was the first to bolt, running through the trees and bushes. "Dusty where are you?" Kodi called out again. Another scream was heard from the left of Kodi. Kodi bolted once again being the first to try to be on the scene.

He skid to a halt in a clearing, his eyes searching around. There was nothing but trees and bushes. "Dusty?" he asks with a sad tone to his voice. His head lowered, a small whimper coming from it. He got her into this. Then out of nowhere, he was bowled over, with a canine standing on him, pinning him down. He closed his eyes tight, then peeked them open when he heard laughter. The sled dog found Dusty standing over him, laughing hysterically. "Got you!"

Kodi breathing hard looked up at Dusty and forced a smiled. "Fine you got me. That was good!" Kodi said with another smile. Dusty and Kodi both looked into each others eyes, just at a stare. Kirby and Ralph showed up just a few minutes later. "Hey look over there!" Kirby pointed out. Kodi and Dusty got off of each other and looked at where Kirby was pointing at. It was old house of the color black with trees and bushes running through it. "A house?" Kodi asked. Kirby stepped up and stood next to Kodi. "Not just any house," Kirby added. Kodi and Dusty turned and looked at their friend. "What do you mean by that?" Dusty asked. Kirby turned and looked at Dusty with a smile. "This my friends is the last forest house," Kirby answered.

Kodi looked at Kirby curiously. "The last forest house? I haven't heard of it" Kodi replied. Kirby's smile only widened. "It's said that a hunter once lived here with a pet dog. They were said to be closer than any other. But one day, the dog had rabies. The hunter did not want to kill his friend, so left it alone. No one heard from it again." There was a look of sorrow on Dusty's face, along with interest. "Though some say that they can hear the howls of the hunter's dog, longing for someone to stay wit him. And anyone who comes onto the house...disappears for life!" The others shuddered. They couldn't imagine being left in a house with a rabid dog. Let alone one that had been trapped for so many years

Kodi shook his head. "Yeah right, your just joking," Kodi said with a smile. Kirby walked out in front of his friends. "No really it's true," Kirby insisted. Kodi shook his head some more. "Then fine lets see if this is real," Kodi said just he ran up to the house. "We'll see if this thing is real," Kodi said walking into the house. Dusty shook her head. She didn't like the Idea of being here in a creepy old house. "Guys wait up!" Dusty called out as she followed them into the house.

Inside was cold and dark. The smell of rotting wood filled the air. With every step, the floor creaked. The wind howled through the doorway, swinging the door shut. All the dogs jumped at the sudden sound, looking back. "I think we've seen enough now! Let's go!" Dusty began retreating towards the door, only to find that it was shut tight. There was no way of opening it, not from this side. "Well, Looks like we're staying, then" Kodi said, going further into the darkness with the others. "Wait, guys!" Dusty shouted after them, giving chase with a run. But as she ran, one of the floor boards groaned. She froze, being as still as an ice sculpture.

"Guy's," Dusty said low and shaking from fear. "Guy's," Dusty called out again still scared out of her mind. Dusty took one more step causing the floor boards to groan some more. "Guy's!" Dusty screamed out load now charging into the darkness after her friend's. It was very hard to see in the darkness, but she had to move other wise she would die of a heart attack. Dusty bumped into something big, warm and fluffy. "Ralph is that you?" Dusty asked. Ralph turned around and looked at Dusty. "Dusty what took you so long?" Ralph asked/ Dusty then calmed herself down and started breathing normally. "I guess I just got spooked that's all," Dusty answered sitting down.

She peeks past him, not seeing the others. "Where's Kodi and Kirby?" Raplh looked back around. "They were here a second ago...that's really weird." Dusty could feel Ralph begin to tremble. "W-we should g-get out of h-here" Ralph shakily suggested. Dusty shook her head. "We can't. The others are still in here. And the door's shut tight, remember?" Ralph put on a sad look. "Now, can you help me with that?" she asked. After a moment's hesitation, Ralph nodded his head, earning a smile. "Good. Let's go then." She started forward, but only a couple of steps, waiting for Ralph.

Ralph step forward staying close to Dusty as he could. The house felt cold and wet as they went through it, "Kodi! Kirby!" Dusty called through the house, but there was no answer. Dusty stopped walking but the was bumped by Ralph from behind. "Hey watch it," Dusty said looking behind her. "Sorry," Ralph apologized. Dusty shook her head and looked forward. "Come on guy's this isn't very funny anymore!" Dusty called out. Ralph and Dusty both sat there for a few minutes waiting for an answer. "AHHH!" Kodi screamed from the back of this house. "Kodi!" Dusty shouted as she ran after the sound of the scream.

Dusty ran through the dark, with Ralph following close behind. Another scream echoes through the house. It drives her on and on until they reach the source. Kodi is laying on his side, motionless. Kirby is nowhere to be seen. "Kodi! Wake up!" At first, there is no response. She nudges him with her nose, a single tear falling from each of her closed eyes. Then, his eyes flutter open. "Dusty?" She opens her eyes, and is overjoyed to find him alive. "Kodi! I thought..I thought.." she trails off as her eyes move to a gaping hole in the floor.

Dusty walked slowly over to the hole in the floor. "Kirby?" Dusty asked softly. There was no answer for a few seconds. Dusty looked into the hole, looking into the deep darkness. "Kirby please this isn't funny anymore. We're leaving right now?" Dusty called out. Kodi groans from the pain of his body. Kodi forces himself up and standing. "Dusty get away from there!" Kodi shouted. Dusty turned back at looked at Kodi. A loud screech came from the large hole, the large hole also lit up a lime green.

Dusty felt an invisible force pull her towards the gaping hole. Kodi's voice falls on deaf ears. All she can do is stare into the glowing light, hypnotized by it. She reached the edge, and puts a paw over it...then feels another force on her side, pushing her away. Her mind becomes hers again, but before she can hear or do anything, the world around her goes black.

"Dusty we have to move!" Kodi shouted trying to make her move. Dusty opened her eyes slowly and noticed that something was behind Kodi. A black dog with green eyes walked out out the hole and started walking slowly over tot Kodi. Dusty shot right up and shouted. "Kodi watch out!" Kodi turned and looked at the black dog. The black dog smile evilly and smack Kodi acrossed the room.

"Dusty we have to move!" Kodi shouted trying to make her move. Dusty opened her eyes slowly and noticed that something was behind Kodi. A black dog with green eyes walked out out the hole and started walking slowly over to Kodi. Dusty shot right up and shouted. "Kodi watch out!" Kodi turned and looked at the black dog. The black dog smiled evilly and smacked Kodi across the room.

"Kodi!" It looks over to her, a sadistic grin appearing across it's muzzle. It begins to move forward towards her, but stops as it yelps in pain. It turns it's head to find Ralph latching onto it's tail. Something he instantly regretted. It swung it's powerful tail, sending him into the hole with a howl of fear. The black hound looks once more to her. She freezes with fear. There is nothing she can do but watch it approach.

Still frozen by fear. Dusty stares into its green fiery eyes. Just when all was lost, Kodi rammed himself into the black dog, making it hit an old table. It's burning fiery stare set the old table on fire. Kodi ran over to Dusty and snapped her out of her fear. "Dusty we need to go!" Kodi shouted. Dusty shook herself off and and nodded. Kodi and Dusty made a run for it while the black dog was struggling to get up. Kodi and Dusty made back into the living room where they first started. "Kodi we need get out before we burn in this fire," Dusty said with a cough from the smoke. Kodi then jumped up into the window, breaking it open. Dusty jumped through the window after Kodi meeting outside the house.

"Come on Kodi we got go," Dusty said helping Kodi back up. The two of them ran for their lives in the late night and once they got to a safe distance they turned and looked back only to find a small little burning house.

It was morning by the time Kodi and Dusty made it back to town. It was long night for them and a painful one as well. They never told anyone what had happened that night, for some nights it was endless nightmare and for other nights questions raced into their minds of whatever happened to Kirby and Ralph.

Seven years later... It was a late October day with two sled dogs that were brothers named Jake and Owen were taking a walk into the forest. "What's that?" Owen asked curiously. Jake looked to his left and saw that Owen was talking about. "A house?" Jake asked. Owen started to get hyper. "Jake lets go inside," Owen said happily. Jake thought for moment before going over to the house. "Well it's just a house after all. Alight lets go," Jake said with a smile. Both brothers walked over to the house and walked inside closing the door behind them. "AHHHH!" A scream was the last thing coming out of that house until it's next victims come across the house.

 **The End**

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys I want to give a big thanks to Cybroid for helping with this. Making a Collab with him was so cool I never worked with him before so please if you have some time check out his Fic's**


	5. Vampire Curse

**Vampire Curse**

It was a calm windy day and the wolfdog Balto, along with his husky mate Jenna, his son Kodi, and their friends Drew the wolf and his mate Angel were part of it.

They were at a campsite at Denali National Park because Balto and Kodi's human owner rented them a cabin the 5 were watching the sunset on a hilltop "Wow it sure is a pretty sunset." Jenna said.

"Not as pretty as you Jen." Balto said "Oh Balto." Jenna said blushing at his comment.

"Hey you guys want to know about something really creepy I was reading about Faust you know the legendary vampire wolf I heard that he was sighted on one of Thebes's mountain trails not too far from here." Drew said.

Just then a chill went up Jenna's spine she started to shake in fear "Uh why don't we talk about some other time?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah plus Drew you don't know it could be a hoax." Angel said.

Kodi wasn't talking too much he was too busy thinking about his girlfriend Dusty he wanted her to come with him but Dusty had to do a mail delivery to Anchorage so he had to go alone.

Just seeing his mother and father and seeing Drew and Angel nuzzling made Kodi want to feel Dusty's body against his but his thoughts were cut off the song of a beeping watch he checked the time it was getting late.

"Come on guys let's head back Jack's probably waiting for us." Kodi said.

That night was one that neither Balto, Jenna, Kodi, Drew, nor Angel would forget the five were laying down on the floor eating some food.

Jenna laughed at a joke Balto told her then something odd happened Jenna's widen when she felt a dark pain coming from inside her she started to groan in pain.

"What's wrong Jen?" Balto asked worried about his mate "I'm...I'm...okay." Jenna said followed by another groan of pain just then her body started to shake rapidly she then let out gagging sounds "Are you sure your okay Jenna?" Angel asked.

Jenna got up weakly her amber eyes widen when the pain worsened Kodi then patted Jenna's back to try and get Jenna's mind off of the pain.

Then Jenna violently threw herself on her back and start to toss and turn violently Balto and Kodi then rushed to aid her they tried to pin her down until she would calm down.

"What's wrong with Jenna, Drew?" Angel asked "I don't know Angel." Drew replied.

"HOLD HER DOWN KODI!" Balto ordered "I'm trying Dad." Kodi replied trying to hold his husky mother down Jenna then out the loudest and sickening scream of pain that Balto, Kodi, Drew, and Angel heard in their whole lives.

Jenna closed her eyes hoping to wake up from this painful nightmare but when she opened her eyes they weren't amber anymore they were...bloodshot orange.

Jenna's body started to change. Her bright red fur changed to pal red. Her front teeth turned razor sharp. Balto and Kodi both backed away from her as she stood up slowly. "Mom are you okay?" Kodi asked. Jenna didn't answer she just took off and ran into the forest leaving her friends and family behind. "Jenna wait!" Balto called out to Jenna. Balto then turned to his friends. "We have to go after her," Balto ordered.

"But dad we don't even know where she went" Kodi said with his ears down. "That's what we're going to find out," Balto said taking a step forward in the direction that jenna had ran off to. Balto stop and looked at his son and his friends. "Are you guys coming?" Balto asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay let's get going." Balto said as he led the way.

Jenna ran as fast her paws could carry her she screeched to a halt when reached a lake Jenna looked down at water she usually looked firm and pretty.

But now she wasn't pretty and firm she was now a hideous and terrifying monster a tear slid down her cheek she then laid down and she started to cry silently.

Jenna felt her heart break into pieces now she just wanted to all wanted was to feel Balto's strong embrace.

"No I can't go back I'm a monster I don't want anyone to be scared of me." Jenna reminded herself.

"Jenna." said someone from behind Jenna jerked her head around and saw Balto, Kodi, Drew, and Angel.

Jenna's ears pinned against her head more tears started to stream down her muzzle.

"Mom it's okay, your going to be..." Kodi started but Jenna held out a paw to stop Kodi from speaking.

"Please just stop." She sobbed.

Balto walked up to Jenna and lean in to nuzzle her but Jenna took a step back.

"Stay away from me Balto I don't want to hurt you." Jenna sobbed.

"Your not gonna hurt anyone your gonna be okay Jen just please listen to us and we'll see what we can do to cure..." Balto started but he didn't finish because Jenna's bloodshot orange eyes gleamed bright orange.

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Jenna screamed at the top of her lungs but that's when it happened.

Jenna sunk her vampire fangs into Balto's neck.

"AGH!" Balto screamed Jenna then felt something liquid stream through mouth and enter her fangs (Balto's blood).

"Jenna stop!" Drew shouted his eyes started to tear up.

"Let him go!" Angel shouted her eyes were tearing up as well.

"Mom...stop it...please." Kodi said he too was tearing up.

Jenna looked at her son, then her friends, and then Balto.

Jenna's bloodshot orange eyes met with Balto's brown eyes.

Balto's eyes were filled with plead, pain, fear, and tears

Jenna then realized what she just did she had just attacked her mate, her best friend, the love her life.

Jenna released Balto who put a paw on his bleeding neck.

Jenna felt her heart break even more

"W-What have I d-done?!" Jenna sobbed.

"Jenna don't cry it's gonna be okay honey you just lost your temper." Balto said started to walk up to her but Jenna turned around and took off running crying her eyes out.

"Jenna wait come back!" Angel cried

But Jenna didn't come back she needed to get away from here, away from her friends, away from her son,...away from Balto.

Kodi ran over to his father. "Dad are you alright?" Kodi asked. Balto sat up weakly. "Yeah I'm okay... ahh" Balto said as he fell to the ground . "Balto!" Drew said was he rushed over to help Balto back. "Balto your neck is still bleeding," Angel pointed out. "Yeah dad your not looking so good." Kodi added. Balto felt really angry as he was helped to stand again. "Kodi we need to go find your mother!" Balto shouted with anger. Kodi backed away from his father. "Dad you're really hurt you need to get that bite bandaged up." Kodi said with his ears. Balto opened his mouth to say something but nothing came. Balto really wanted to find Jenna and help her, but Balto know that his son was right. "Alright I'll go back up to the cabin. but I want you and Drew to go ahead and find your mother," Balto said in a weak low voice.

Kodi nodded. "Angel can you help me up to the cabin?" Balto said as he looked at her. Angel nodded as she walked over to Balto's side and helped him up. "Alright son. go look for your mother," Balto said weakly. Kodi nodded as he started on the way to find hid mother along with drew by his side. Angel and Balto walked up the path with Balto leaning next to Angel for walking support. "Don't worry Balto I'm sure Kodi and Drew will be able to find Jenna and bring her home," Angel said with a smile. Balto chuckled. "I know they will... I just hope they get to her in time before she does something she will regret," Balto said as they walked along up the path.

Jenna was running as fasts as her paws could carry her she had tears pouring down her muzzle Jenna now was now starting to think that Balto doesn't want to be with her because for the first time Jenna actually ATTACKED Balto her whole life Jenna loved and cared for Balto all her life and now she actually ATTACKED him.

"Balto I'm so sorry." Jenna said to herself.

Jenna stopped when she came to a dead end she laid down and cried uncontrollably.

"H-How could this have happened to me?!" Jenna sobbed.

"Because it's your instinct my dear." said a ghostly voice.

Jenna then stopped crying and jerked her head around in all directions "Who said that?" She said.

Then without warning someone from behind her grabbed her orange scarf Jenna then find herself looking into the bloodshot red eyes of a...vampire wolf.

"I did." He said mockingly Jenna then spat at the vampire wolf's face he wipped the spit off his muzzle.

"That wasn't very nice." He said before dragging Jenna.

"LET ME GO!" Jenna screamed.

The vampire wolf didn't listen he then pinned on a tree stump "Who are you?!" Jenna demanded baring her vampire fangs at her kidnapper "I am Faust the vampire wolf I'm your foe." The vampire wolf said.

Then Jenna then thought of something "You did this to me?" Jenna growled "It was fun listening to you scream in pain." Faust said mockingly Jenna's bloodshot orange eyes gleamed bright orange.

"Don't you dare mess with me." Jenna growled before sinking her vampire fangs into Faust hoping that she would make Faust release

Her and Jenna would make a run for it.

But nothing seemed to happen Faust just smirked and his eyes gleamed bright red.

"My turn now." Faust said he then unleashed a red electric beaming struck Jenna in the chest Jenna let out a huge yelp of pain.

Faust laughed evilly as he watched Jenna fall and tried to get to her feet.

"This is laughable." Faust laughed as walked up to her he then grabbed Jenna by the throat and started to choke her "You on the other hand are weak." Faust said as Jenna struggled to breathe.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN BEAT ME!" Faust yelled.

Faust then pinned Jenna down he raised his sharp claws and slashed Jenna's chest Jenna screamed in pain Jenna's chest fur was now stained with blood.

Faust then rolled her over and he stood on her side.

"Please...stop." Jenna said weakly.

"Now why would I do that." Faust said he then opened his mouth ready to sink his fangs into Jenna's neck.

But then Faust stopped when he heard voices that were saying.

"MOM!"

"JENNA!"

"Looks like you got lucky you mutt but I'll be back tomorrow night and I will kill you along with your friends, your son, and your mate." Faust said.

"I will stop you." Jenna said weakly

Faust smirked "I look forward to it." He said evilly he then Punched Jenna in the face and he turned into a bat and flew off leaving the poor vampire husky on her side.

The way Faust punched Jenna was making her vision blurry (she was blacking out).

Before blacking out she saw a crimson red wolf with a dark red husky (Kodi and Drew) not far down the path.

Jenna then said weakly "Help."

Then she was out cold.

"Mom!" Kodi shouted as he and Drew ran over to her. "Kodi she's out cold," Drew said. Kodi then lifts his mom on his back and turned to look at Drew. "We need to get her out of here," Kodi said as he was taking the lead. Drew followed close behind Kodi. Angel and Balto made it to the cabin. "Alright we made it," Angel said as she walked up the porch. " Balto?" Angel said as she turned and looked at him.

Angel found Balto laying in the cold. "Balto!" Angel cried out as she ran over to him. Balto's eyes started to glow red. Angel backed away from Balto now feeling scared. Balto started growing fangs and started to shake with his body. Balto then looked up at Angel with his red eyes. Balto then forced himself to run away from Angel. "Please no," Angel said to herself as she watched Balto run off into the forest.

A few minutes later Kodi and Drew arrived back at the cabin with Jenna who was unconscious.

When they got back they saw Angel laying on the porch sobbing Drew walked up to his crying mate and nudged her muzzle Angel sniffed and looked at her mate "Angel what's wrong and where's Balto?" Drew asked "H-He's gone Drew." Angel replied crying harder.

"What do you mean gone?" Kodi asked "When we got back Balto started to shake and groan in pain then he started to grow fangs then his eyes they became bloodshot red it scared me so much." Angel sobbed.

"Wait your saying Balto became a vampire too?" Drew asked,Angel nodded "But how?" Kodi asked then Drew and Angel looked at Jenna who was on Kodi's back unconscious "One giant guess." Drew said.

the three went inside Kodi placed his unconscious mother on the wooden floor,Angel was still crying Drew was doing whatever he can to comfort her.

A few moments later Jenna woke up her head throbbed she expected to be in the dark and cold forest but to her surprise she wasn't she was in the cabin "Mom you're awake!" Kodi.

Kodi ,Angel and Drew were telling Jenna things like "You had us worried there" or "Never do that again".

"Thank you it's nice to see you all." Jenna said with a smile but her smile faded when she didn't see Balto.

"Where's Balto?" Jenna asked.

"Mom. Dad is a vampire too," Kodi explained. Jenna's eyes widened. "What?" Jenna asked. "He started to change and then he ran off into the forest." Angel added. "I need to go and find him," Jenna said as she tried to get up, but quickly fell back down. "Mom! you need to rest," Kodi said as he rushed over his mother and tried to help her lay down. "No Kodi. please let me go find your father," Jenna said looking into her sons eye. Kodi shook his head. "No mom I can't let you do that," Kodi replied. "Look the suns coming up," Drew pointed out. "Quick pull the curtains closed!" Kodi shouted. Angel and Drew both did what Kodi had asked them to do. "I just hope my dad has found somewhere where the light won't shine on him," Kodi said to himself. Throughout the day Jenna refused to eat anything all she wanted was to feel Balto's strong embrace but he was gone, Kodi and the others were worried that Jenna might slip into depression if they didn't get her mind off of Balto,her mate,her best friend,the love of her life.

Jenna pulled a blanket over her and she curled up into a ball under her blanket "Balto please come back I love you so much...I can't live without you." Jenna whispered as she looked at the closed curtains she just hoped that Balto at least found himself shelter.

Tears started to stream down her muzzle she then started to cry she knew if Balto were here he would lay next to her stroke her pale red fur embrace her in a tight hug and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

"She's been laying that for hours." Drew pointed out Angel nodded "Balto means the world to her and now he's gone." Angel said to her mate as she watched Jenna curl up into tighter ball under her blanket Kodi could swear he could her crying silently "I just wish everything was normal." Kodi thought to himself.

Jenna closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep but sleep didn't come she too busy worried about Balto she loved him so much that she couldn't bare to lose him Jenna then started to think of fun memories of her and Balto. Jenna started toss and turn then she grabbed the blanket and she threw it frustration.

Drew Angel and Kodi laid down next to her and started to comfort her "How does he do this Dad comforts Mom all the time and he makes look so easy." Kodi thought "Jenna it's going to be okay I'm pretty sure Balto's okay." Angel said.

"Angel is right Mom Dad is probably okay." Kodi said Jenna sniffed and turned her head the other way.

"Jenna how about this tonight we'll find him all of us." Drew said then Jenna remembered something from the night before...Faust! Jenna had forgotten all about the vampire wolf she could just imagine what Faust would do to her family and her mate.

"No I'm the one who is gonna have to find Balto." Jenna said "What why?" Drew asked "Because there's another vampire like me who is going and try to kill y'all I want you to stay here and stay safe from him." Jenna explained "Who is this vampire called?" Angel asked "His name is Faust he attacked me last night." Jenna replied "Is that why we found you knocked out?" Kodi asked Jenna nodded "What does Faust want from us?" Drew asked.

"He wants to kill us all of us and I think me and Balto are the only ones who can stop him." Jenna explained.

That Night...

Jenna was ready to go but before she into the dark night she gave Kodi And the others two clear instructions "If you hear anyone hide and I mean HIDE Faust is extremely dangerous." Jenna instructed "But what if it's you?" Angel asked "I'll stratched the door then you'll know it's me." Jenna said.

Despite Jenna's instructions Angel was scared so was Drew and Kodi.

"I'll be back when I find Balto." Jenna said "Good luck Mom." Kodi said Jenna then exited the cabin and closed the door and she walked into the forest the wind started to blow hard "Looks like a blizzard is coming soon but that's not gonna stop hold on Balto I'm coming." Jenna said she then ran into the forest.

The wind blew against Jenna's vampire body as she tried to push herself forward she then stopped at a tree and scratched the bark she was "Marking the trail" Balto used the same thing during the serum run so he wouldn't get lost.

Jenna's ear twitched her vampire senses were detecting that someone or something was following her Jenna then turned her head around in all angles.

"Whose there?!" Jenna demanded.

Jenna then noticed something was rustling in the bushes.

"Whose there?!" Jenna demanded again.

But to Jenna's relief it was just a rabbit.

Jenna continued her way down the trail she then heard a twig snap while she was marking a tree.

In Jenna's scent it wasn't a rabbit, or a deer, bear, or a lynx it was something else.

Jenna was now scared she didn't know if whatever was approaching her was Balto, or Faust.

She then had the guts to turn around she then saw a brown and tan wolfdog with gleaming red eyes and with vampire fangs was slowly creeping up on her (Balto).

"Balto is that you?" Jenna asked scared.

"Jenna," Balto said with a weak voice. Jenna then walked over to her mate and stood by his side. "Balto are you alright?" Jenna asked Balto places his body up against Jenna's body. "I'm okay Jen... I'm just a little weak," Balto replied. A snow storm started to settle in as Jenna and Balto both stood next to each other. "We better find somewhere to lay low," Jenna suggested. Balto nodded weakly. The two of them found a near by cave just as the storm started to hit. "Okay I think we can stay here until the storm blows over," Jenna said as she looked outside of the cave and watched the snow storm blow outside. Balto laid down further away from the entrance to try to stay warm. Jenna then looked at her mate and smiled at him.

"I'm so glad you're alright Balto," Jenna said as she walked over to Balto.

Balto lifted his head and looked up at Jenna and smiled at her.

Jenna then lost her smile as she turned away from her mate.

"But it's my fault I turned you into a monster like me," Jenna said as she started to tear up.

Balto then stood up and walked over to Jenna.

"I'd rather have you turn me into a monster than anyone else on this planet," Balto said as he started to nuzzle Jenna.

Jenna missed the feeling of Balto rub against her side as she just turned to him and started nuzzing him and eventually other things led to another.

Balto and Jenna were laying down next to each other Balto held her in a strong embrace Jenna always loved whenever Balto held her tightly.

Jenna then started to grow worried her and Balto's future what if they would remain vampires forever how will they explain to everyone in Nome that they were vampires she just wished this whole nightmare would just end and they could all go home.

She started to sniff and tear up she then felt Balto stroke her fur.

"What's wrong Jenna?" He asked.

"Oh Balto it's...HOPELESS!" Jenna sobbed

"What's hopeless Jen?" Balto asked.

"We're never gonna turn normal again we're gonna remain vampires forever." Jenna said.

"You don't know Jenna our vampire curse could wear off." Balto said.

"But still Balto I...I...I DON'T WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE!" Jenna yelled before breaking down into a fit of tears.

Balto hated to see Jenna cry he held his vampire husky mate tighter and stroke her pale red fur with his paw.

"Shhhhhhh. Shhhhhhh Jenna don't cry it's all gonna be okay." Balto

said in cold comforting voice.

"No Balto it's not." Jenna sobbed.

Balto put a paw under her chin and he made her look into his red eyes

"Jenna I don't care if we remain vampires forever all I do care about is being there for you. I love you Jenna,my beautiful husky." Balto said

"How could I be beautiful I'm hideous, my eyes are terrifying, and my fur is pale red, I have vampire fangs, how could I still be your beautiful husky?" Jenna asked.

"Never think that Jen you'll always be my beautiful husky." Balto replied with a smile.

Jenna then smiled and nuzzled Balto tenderly.

"Balto I love you so much." Jenna said

"I love you too Jen." Balto replied.

Jenna then kissed Balto.

"Oh isn't this just gorgeous." said a ghostly female voice.

Balto and Jenna jerked their heads around and saw two vampire wolves.

The female was white just like Angel but her fur was covered in black stripes.

Jenna regonized the male it was Faust the vampire wolf that ambushed her from the night before.

Jenna then let out a low growl.

In Balto's scent he knew that the two vampire wolves weren't friendly he growled as well.

"Now is that how you welcome someone?" Faust asked menacingly. "What do you want Faust and who is that?" Jenna growled.

"Oh this is my mate Kara and I'm here to take away your lives." Faust replied.

"Look Faust or whatever your name is it doesn't have to be this way just turn me and Jenna back to normal and we'll be out of your way." Balto said.

Faust then laughed so did Kara.

"This is laughable you see the Vampire Curse can't be broken unless you kill the vampire lord." Kara laughed.

"Whose the vampire lord?" Balto asked.

"Me." Faust replied.

Jenna wanted to be normal but she didn't want to kill anyone.

"Please Faust change me and Balto back to normal." Jenna begged.

"Sorry mutt it doesn't work that way." Faust replied.

"Balto what do we do now?" Jenna asked.

Balto looked at his mate.

"We fight." He said.

Jenna nodded she knew that she had no choice the only way for her and Balto to become normal again was by killing Faust and Kara.

The vampire husky and the vampire wolfdog charged at the two vampire wolves.

It was just absolute violence the vampires were biting,scratching, and putting all heck on each other.

Then at one point Balto dug his claws into Kara's neck drawing a lot of blood Kara's red eyes then faded and Kara fell to the ground...dead.

Faust saw what happened.

"YOU KILLED MY LOVE AND I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!" Faust shouted enraged.

Faust then charged at Balto then Jenna jumped on him and started to slash his back up.

"AGH!" Faust shouted he then grabbed Jenna by her scarf and he threw out the cave.

Then there was a problem...the sun was coming up!

Jenna then started feeling a burning pain Jenna didn't know what was happening to her but then she remembered how much vampires hate the sunshine.

"AGH BALTO HELP!" Jenna shouted in pain.

Balto then started to run to her but as soon as he ran out the cave he too started to burn.

Balto then dragged Jenna by her scarf back to the shade.

Jenna was in no shape to fight due to her burns.

Faust wasn't in no shape to fight as well the vampire wolf was weak from blood loss

"You can try all you want but you can't kill me." Faust said.

Balto then grabbed Faust and he slashed at his throat Faust's eyes widen then his red eyes

After Faust was dead Balto and Jenna's bodies started to glow blue.

"Balto what's happening?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna I think the curse is breaking." Balto added.

Well Balto was right because Jenna's pale red fur became bright red again, her front teeth grew back to normal and her bloodshot orange eyes became amber again.

Balto's red eyes became brown again and his front teeth grew back to normal as well.

When it was over Balto and Jenna stepped into the light to make sure if they were right.

"Balto it worked we're no longer vampires!" Jenna squealed.

"I'm very glad your not a vampire." Balto added.

"I'm glad I have you back." Jenna said.

Jenna then nuzzled Balto lovingly.

"I love you Balto, my handsome wolfdog." Jenna said.

"I love you too Jenna, my beautiful husky." Balto said .

"Come on Jen let's go home." Balto said.

 **The End!**

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N Alright guys! This was a little bit different for me and I really enjoyed writing this with drewdog302. And so let us know what you guys think of this and keep on a look out! There will be more horror short stories in vol 1. Go check out drewdog302's profile more great stories on his page so go check that out! Alright guys stay safe and stay tuned for more!**

 **drewdog302 A/N: I must say I had a lot of fun making this with Kodiwolf321 and also if Kodiwolf321 if you want me to collab with you again just let me know.**

 **Anyway Balto,Jenna, Kodi are all property of Universal Pictures.**

 **And the characters Drew, Angel, Faust the vampire wolf, and Kara the vampire wolf are all characters made by me and can't be used without my permission.**

 **And also if your interested in more awesome content check out my channel on YouTube Nexus467 and check out Kodiwolf's channel too!**

 **See ya next time!**


	6. The Grinch

**The Grinch**

it was the night before Christmas as Rosy and her family were setting up the house for Christmas the next morning. Balto and Jenna both stayed in the living room with Rosy as the little girl was setting up the tree. Rosy's parents were in the kitchen making dinner while Rosy's brother on the other hand walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Hey Thomas do you want to help me set the tree?" Rosy asked. Thomas sighed and shook his head. "No," Thomas said coldly. Rosy then looked at her brother. "You don't have to be so rude," Rosy said putting her hands on her hips. Thomas glared at his sister as he stood up and walked over to her. "and you don't have to be so stupid," Thomas said as he shoved Rosy. Rosy then fell down taking the tree with her. a sudden crash filled the room. Thomas and Rosy's parents rushed into the living room. "What in the world is going on here?" their mother asked. Thomas looked at his parents and then looked back at his sister. "I told her not to wait for me to put the stair on the tree but she didn't listen to me," Thomas said as he crossed his arms.

"he pushed me!" Rosy cried out loud.

Rosy's parents looked at her with anger. "Young lady we told you to wait for your brother to help you. Now we have to stay up late to fix the tree" said her father. Rosy started to cry. "No! he pushed me down!" Rosy scream. "Now don't use that tone with us young lady!" said her mother as her mother crossed her arms. Thomas then crossed his arms. "I didn't push her. She Fell trying to get the star on," Thomas said in firm tone.

Balto was getting so annoyed by all the yelling that he that he had cover his ears with his paws in annoyance.

"Will they please stop I can't take it anymore." Balto said in annoyance.

Jenna couldn't blame Balto she was annoyed by yelling as much as he was.

Jenna sighed and looked at Balto.

"Come on." Jenna said and she and Balto left the living room.

Then Rosy's father had enough.

"THATS IT GO TO BOTH YOUR ROOMS NOW!" He yelled.

"What but I didn't do anything!" Thomas whined.

"I said now." Rosy's father said again pointing toward the door.

Thomas sighed and he walked to his room.

Rosy growled and she stomped to her room Jenna followed her.

Just as Rosy got to her room she turned around and saw Jenna standing at the door way.

Jenna's tail was wagging she let out a happy bark.

Rosy rolled her eyes she walked up the door.

"Leave me alone mutt." She growled and slammed the door in Jenna's face.

Jenna felt her heart break into pieces her tail stopped wagging, her jaw quivered, her ears flattened against her head, tears came to her amber eyes.

Jenna then ran to Balto.

Balto was staying in Thomas's room laying down on the floor. Balto then lifted his head and look towards the door. Jenna stood in the door with tears in her eyes. Balto then stood up and walked over to his mate. "Yeah got out of here who needs ya," Thomas said throwing a ball in the air. Balto only shook his head as he walked over to his. "He used to be such a good kid. What's the matter Jen?" Balto asked his mate.

"Balto, Rosy hurt my feelings." Jenna replied she sniffed and tried her best to hold back some more tears.

Balto stroked her soft red fur with his paw.

"What happened Jen what did Rosy do to you?" He asked.

"Rosy was in a bad mood and I tried to cheer her up by wagging my tail and letting out a happy bark but she didn't seemed to care she told me to leave her alone and she called me a mutt and she slammed the door in my face." Jenna said starting to break down again.

Balto hugged her tightly as Jenna cried in his chest.

"It's okay Jenna don't cry I'm sure Rosy didn't mean it she just lost her temper." Balto said in a comforting voice.

"I just don't understand this Balto it's Christmas and no one should be acting like this around this time of year and it's like a demon possessed my girl." Jenna sobbed.

"I understand what mean Jenna but it happens families argue and they loose their Christmas Spirit and I hate when that happens." Balto said.

"I do too and it hurts me Balto it doesn't hurt me...I-It b-b-breaks m-my h-heart." Jenna said as more tears streamed down her muzzle

Jenna was still crying Balto then brought her into Thomas's room so he can comfort her.

thomas continued to throw the ball up in the air as Balto and Jenna were laying next to each other. Thomas then stopped throwing ball in the air as he heard screaming in the next room over. Thomas then got off his bed and banged on the wall. "Knock it off!" Thomas shouted. Since Thomas and Rosy shared a jack and Jill bathroom. Rosy open her bathroom door and screamed. "I hate you!" Rosy screamed. Thomas then picked up the ball he was playing with and threw it a crossed the bathroom and smacked Rosy in the face. Rosy then started to cry really hard as she stood up and slammed the door.

Balto and Jenna knew that was gonna get attention Jenna sighed so did Balto they wanted peace and quiet but all they hear is just the continuous arguing of Rosy and Thomas.

Well as it turns out Balto and Jenna were right because Rosy and Thomas's parents came in.

"What the heck is with all the ruckus in here?" Asked their father.

"HE STARTED IT!" Rosy screamed trying to bail herself out.

"No she's the one who started the whole thing she was screaming in the bathroom and I got and told her to knock it off she opened the door and told smells that she hated me I lost my temper and threw my rubber ball at her." Thomas said.

"It's okay son just learn to keep your cool." said his dad.

"Why are you siding with him he threw a flipping ball at my face?!" Rosy growled.

"You better watch your attitude young lady." said Rosy's mother.

"Rosy don't you think you shouldn't be acting like this on Christmas?" Thomas asked.

"SHUT UP ABOUT CHRISTMAS WILL YOU! I HATE CHRISTMAS I HATE IT! I HATE IT!" Rosy shouted.

Balto along with Jenna, Thomas, and Rosy's parents gasped in horror as soon Rosy said that.

"Rosy..." her mother started.

But Rosy just stomped away and she slammed the door her room.

Everyone was speechless Jenna was devastated she felt her heart break even more.

She buried her face into Balto's and sobbed.

"Jenna what's wrong?" Balto asked.

"Oh Balto, Rosy has lost her Christmas Spirit what terrible demon possessed my girl." Jenna sobbed.

Balto did nothing he just wrapped his arms around Jenna and he held her tightly and he started to make gentle shushing sounds to lesson her tears.

"I think I need a drink," Thomas's father said as he rubbed his forehead. Thomas's mother then places her hand on their fathers shoulder. "Their is that Christmas party tonight that we could go too," Thomas mother said. Thomas's father looked at his wife. "but What about the kids," Thomas's father said. "I'm sure they will be fine," Thomas's mother said she stood from their bed. Thomas's father sat on the bed and started to think. "Okay I guess it wouldn't hurt to go for an hour or so," Thomas's father said as he got off the bed. Thomas, Rosy, Balto and Jenna were down stairs in the living room. Rosy sat down on the couch with her arms crossed. "Are you going to help me fix this tree?" Thomas asked. Rosy glared at her brother. "You should be the one to fix it," Rosy replied rudely. Thomas only shook his head. "Then get out of here if you don't want to help," Thomas snapped back. Rosy opened her mouth to say something but both of their parents came down stairs. "Hey I want you two to get along while we are out," Their father said. Thomas and Rosy both sighed. "Alright," Thomas answered.

Meanwhile...

The Grinch and his dog Max were spying on the Hudson family with binoculars.

The Grinch was named for his vicious behavior whoever trespassed his territory never came out alive but worst of all the Grinch hated Christmas ALOT!

"Hmmmmmm perfectly decorated lights and totally looks full of Christmas spirit what do you think Max?" The Grinch asked.

"Yeah Boss it sure does." Max replied.

"Yeah it's a deep shame that it'll all be mine." The Grinch said as he smirked mockingly.

"Wait what's this?"

The Grinch spotted Rosy and Thomas arguing.

"Hmmm she seems perfect." The Grinch said.

"Your not gonna steal her too are you boss." Max asked knowing what his owner was thinking about.

"Why would I not steal her she lost her Christmas spirit and she'll soon be mine." The Grinch replied.

"But boss..." Max started.

"Don't even start Max and I'm gonna tell you if you go against me or backstab me I will kill you you got it?" The Grinch said rudely.

Max did nothing but nodded.

"Now that's more like it now get ready we strike when their all asleep." The Grinch said

But Max wasn't going to let the whole "Stealing Christmas" thing happen he was going to backstab his owner and leave him for a family that does appreciate him.

"They were two kids who hated Christmas ALOT and they beat up people who like Christmas making them lose their Christmas spirit on the night of Christmas Eve is when it happened." Thomas said.

"What happened?" Rosy asked.

Balto then covered Jenna's ears because from the way it sounded Thomas was telling a horror story he didn't want his mate to be scared.

"The Grinch snuck into their house and he captured them and he locked them in a cage in his lair and..." Thomas continued.

"And what?"

Thomas's smirk widen and shouted.

"HE ATE THEM!" Thomas shouted.

Rosy screamed when she heard that.

Balto was glad he covered Jenna's ears because he knew Jenna would pass out.

Thomas then got annoyed by Rosy screaming "Sis look I was..." Thomas started before being cut off by Rosy's screams.

"I WAS JUST JOKING!" Thomas shouted.

Rosy then stopped screaming and she started to fuss at her brother for scaring the crap out of her like that.

Balto then uncovered Jenna's ears.

"Balto you didn't need to do that." She said.

"I know Jen but I just didn't want you to be scared that's all." Balto said.

Jenna then yawned and she snuggled close to her mates side so she can feel his warm fur Balto then wrapped his arms around her and he held her tightly.

Jenna then fell asleep in her mates tight embrace.

Aside from Thomas and Rosy yelling Jenna was sleeping peacefully.

Balto then rested his jaw on Jenna's head and he closed his eyes and he too found himself asleep.

"That wasn't funny!" Rosy shouted. Thomas chuckled. "I told you it was for little kids. But you should have seen you're face," Thomas said with a smile. Rosy just shook her head. "Whatever," Rosy simply said. Thomas continued to laugh. Rosy's face got red as she looked at her brother. "You're such a jerk!" Rosy shouted. Suddenly something went crash on the roof and the power went out. Thomas and Rosy both looked up to the ceiling. Jenna then jerked awake and looked at her mate who was looking up at the ceiling with the kids. "Whatever you're doing Thomas please stop," Rosy whispered. Thomas then looked down at his sister, "I'm not doing this sis," Thomas replied. They heard footsteps walking a crossed the roof of their house. "Whats that Balto?" Jenna asked. Balto looked down at his mate. "I Don't know Jen," Balto answered. The Grinch and Max both walked a crossed the roof. "Can you just taste her Max? I sure can," The Grinch said as he laughed with a dark smile. "Um Boss are you sure you want to do this again this year?" Max asked. The Grinch stopped on his tracks and turned and looked at his dog. "Max..." The Grinch said with a soft as he walked over to his dog.

The Grinch the placed his hand on Max's ear and pulled Max close to his mouth. "Max! You know what happens if I don't eat!" The Grinch shouted.

"I'm telling you this isn't me Sis the power must have went out." Thomas explained.

Then they heard something come down the chimney.

Jenna was scared now she moved closer to his side because she felt safe next to him.

"Balto I think someone is breaking in!" Jenna yelped scared.

"Hello kids." Said a mysterious voice which caused the four to j*** there heads around Thomas took out a flashlight and shined it derictly at the chimney and saw The Grinch.

Thomas and Rosy screamed.

"Your the...the...the." Rosy started.

"The...the...the...the...the." The Grinch said mimicking Rosy.

"THE GRINCH!" He snapped.

"Your mine!" The Grinch said pointing directly at Rosy.

Thomas then narrowed his eyes and shelied his sister with his arm.

"If you want to kill her the you'll have to go through me first." He snarled at the Grinch.

Then the Grinch turned around as if he was gonna give up but he turned around and yelled "BOO!".

Thomas,Rosy, Balto, and Jenna ran to Thomas's room and Thomas slammed the door behind him and locked the door and closed the curtains so the Grinch won't see them in the room from outside of the house.

Balto then looked at Jenna who was shaking in fear.

"Okay Jen what do the Ghostbusters do?" Balto asked breathlessly.

"You watch too much movies with Thomas," Jenna said scared. Balto looked at Jenna with a small smile "yeah sorry," Balto said nuzzling his mate. "Do you think he's gone?" Rosy asked. Thomas peeked into the keyhole of his door to see if the Grinch was out there. "I think he's gone," Thomas said still looking into the keyhole. "Peek a boo!" The Grinch shouted as his red eye peaked thought the keyhole. "Ahh no he's not!" Thomas said as he fell backwards. The door handle started to jiggle with the Grinch banging on the door. Rosy started to scream as the Grinch was banging on the door. "Let me in you ungreatful brats!" The Grinch shouted in anger. Thomas then pressed against the door incase the Grinch were break threw. "Thomas how would kids in the story try to kill him?!" Rosy asked now shaking in fear. "I don't know! He ate them!" Thomas shouted as he tried hold his ground with door.

Sudden the Grinch stopped banging on the door and everything went silent. "Is he gone?" Rosy asked now still next to Balto and Jenna. Thomas opened his mouth to say something until they heard a crash in Rosys room. "The bathroom door!" Both Thomas and Rosy shouted. Thomas jumped a crossed his room to try and lock the bathroom door. But it was too late. The door swung open hitting Thomas and making him fly and hit the wall. "Rosy run!" Thomas coughed out. Rosy started screaming as she, Balto and jenna ran out of Thomas's and headed down stairs. The Grinch looked down at thomas and smiled. "I'll deal with you later. But first I'll go get my snack," the Grinch said with a dark smile as he walked passed Thomas and started to head back down stairs.

Balto,Jenna, and Rosy ran outside the house and they ran into Jenna's shed the same place where Balto and Jenna's pups were born Rosy slammed the door behind her and locked she did the same thing to the back door and she closed the curtains.

Balto checked the time it was 3 AM at least three hours before sunrise.

Balto looked at Jenna she was sobbing quietly Balto smiled he walked over to her and nuzzled her.

"Shhhhhhhh. Shhhhhhh it's going to be okay Jenna." Balto said comfortingly.

"Balto I'm worried about Thomas what if the Grinch eats him." Jenna sobbed.

"I'm sure Thomas will be okay he's been through worse." Balto said.

"Balto please just...just hold me." Jenna sobbed.

Balto did nothing else he just nodded and he wrapped his arms around her and held Jenna tightly.

A few minutes later Jenna felt a smile glide across her face she closed her eyes nuzzled Balto's chest fur gently during her hard times Jenna always counted on Balto to make her smile.

But the nice feeling was cut off when they heard a voice that belonged there the Grinch.

"Come out, Come out where ever you are."

"Oh no he's here." Jenna said losing her smile.

Balto released Jenna and he walked up to Rosy and signaled her to an old bed that enough room for the three of them to hide.

Without a second thought Rosy,Balto,and Jenna went underneath the bed and remained absolutely quiet.

The Grinch then walked in because he may have found a way to pick the lock.

Jenna moved closer to Balto because she felt safe next to him.

Jenna let out a whine of fear.

Balto covered her mouth with his paw so that the Grinch wouldn't hear her whine.

But it was too late because they saw a pair of red eyes and a green face looking down at them.

"Peek-A-Boo!" The Grinch said.

Rosy screamed and her and the dogs moved back deeper to the back of the bed.

"Great Jen you just had to whine!" Balto snapped at her.

Jenna felt a tear slid down her cheek she then looked away from Balto and sobbed uncontrollably. Balto knew instantly what happened he had just hurt Jenna's feelings.

Thomas sat up weakly while holding his head. Thomas back away when he saw a small brown dog in front of him. "What the hell?" Thomas said as he looked at the dog. "You know it's not nice to scare your little sister about my boss," The small dog said. Thomas backed away even more from the small dog. "What?... how... how can you talk?" Thomas asked. The dog looked down at his collar. "My boss the Grinch as you already know had this collar built for me to talk to anyone I face," The dog explained. "Cool," Thomas said with a smile. Suddenly Thomas's smile went away when he heard Rosy scream. "Rosy!" Thomas shouted as he stood up and grabbed his bat from his closet. "Wait!" shouted the dog. Thomas stopped and looked at the small dog. "What is it?" Thomas asked. "If your going to kill him. Then you need to smash his head open. like the song his brain is full of spiders. you'll need to smash all the spiders after you smash his head open," The small dog explained. Thomas nodded in response. Okay thank you... what's your name?" Thomas asked. The small dog smiled. "It's Max," Max said. Thomas smiled. "Okay thank you Max," Thomas said as he ran out of his room and headed down stairs to save his sister.

"Jenna I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell." Balto said.

Then Jenna opened her mouth to say that she forgives him all of sudden Rosy was grabbed by the arm.

"Uh save Rosy first, apologize later." Jenna said to her mate.

Balto then sunk his fangs into The Grinch's hand the Grinch yanked his hand away from Rosy.

"Why you little..." The Grinch said he then grabbed Balto by the throat.

"BALTO!" Jenna screamed.

The Grinch squeezed Balto's throat harder.

Jenna felt something snapped inside of her. Her mind was filled with pure anger and hatred.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY MATE!" Jenna screamed in anger she then pounded on the Grinch and she started to stratch his back violently drawing blood.

"Agh!" The Grinch said he then released Balto who fell to floor taking in big gulps of air.

The Grinch grabbed Jenna and threw her to the floor Jenna heard a SNAP! (She'd sprained her ankle).

Rosy was cornered she'd didn't know what to know to do.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rosy screamed.

"Then you should have behaved yourself this year my dear." The Grinch said mockingly.

The Grinch got ready to snatch Rosy when BANG! the was a gunshot the Grinch placed his hand on his bloody head.

"AGH!" The Grinch yelled in pain.

Rosy looked and saw Thomas who had a shotgun in his arms.

"No one messes with my sister!" Thomas snarled.

The Grinch growled and charged at Thomas.

Then BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! the Grinch's head was reduced to flesh and blood then the most creepiest and most disturbing thing that Balto, Jenna, Rosy, and Thomas saw in their whole lives spiders crawled out of the Grinch's skull.

"BALTO!" Jenna screamed Balto ran to Jenna and hoisted her onto his back and he got her to cover.

Thomas then stomped on the spiders until he was sure that he got them all.

Thomas couldn't believe he just killed the Grinch...the Grinch who stole Christmas.

Oncs Thomas disposed of the Grinch's body Rosy gave Thomas a big hug.

"Thank you Thomas you saved me." Rosy said with tears of joy sliding down her cheeks.

Thomas hugged his sister back.

"I couldn't bare to loose you Sis although you may be a pain in the head sometimes your my sister and I love you." Thomas said.

"I love you too Thomas." Rosy said.

Jenna sniffed she felt a tear of joy slid down her cheek.

"Aww Balto, Thomas and Rosy are getting along again it's so beautiful." Jenna said.

"Yeah Beautiful." Balto said looking at her Jenna looked at Balto she knew when Balto said "Beautiful" he didn't mean the sight of Rosy and Thomas hugging he meant HER.

Jenna nuzzled him lovingly.

"I love you Balto, My handsome Wolfdog." Jenna said.

"I love you too Jen, my beautiful husky." Balto replied.

Balto leaned closer to Jenna and he whispered into her ear.

"Merry Christmas."

Max watched from a distance.

"Man I wish I had a family like that." He said to himself then a piece of snow fell on him.

"Wait a second I do!" He explained to himself.

Meanwhile...

Rosy and Thomas's parents were on their way back from the Christmas party when nes (Rosy and Thomas's Dad) screamed in pain.

"Honey are you okay?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"I'm...I'm fine let's get home before the kids get into a fight." Mr. Jones said.

nes and nes continued walking while walking nes's eyes turned red just like...The Grinch's eyes.

The End!

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys Merry Christmas! This short story was really, really, really fun to write. This one comes from the more fun side of mine and drewdog's writing. Anyways guys I wll be doing a Q &A on my youtube channel. So ask me anything and I will be sure to answer. Again Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! **

**drewdog302 A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! okay I got a lot of Krampus references while making this with Kodiwolf321 but I'm definitely up for another Collab on this because I'm having so much fun making these stories. And if your interested in more awesome content check out my channel on YouTube Nexus467 and be sure to check out Kodiwolf's channel too and as always see ya next time!**


	7. The Infestation of the Xenomorph

**The Infestation of the Xenomorph**

Balto ran through the lab's corridors as fast as he could he stopped when he ran out of breath.

Balto's fur was stained with blood,his heart was racing, he was scared beyond his wits he's never been more terrified in his life.

Balto then heard growling and snarling.

He pulled his Five Seven pistol and looked around.

Balto then turned around and saw the scariest thing he has ever seen it was a creature that had endoskeleton body, it's skin was navy blue it had a large head with no eyes, it had a flexible tail, and razor sharp teeth.

Balto looked at the creature closer.

"What the heck are you?" Balto asked.

The creature then let out a loud screech and it whipped its tail at Balto.

Balto was then whacked to a metal wall.

"AGH!" Balto screamed.

Balto tried to stand but pain shot up from his ribs and he fell back down.

The creature realized this was now its chance.

The creature lunged at Balto.

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jenna screamed she woke up with a fright.

Jenna looked around and realized she was back in her quarters she,Balto, Aleu, and Aleu's mate James were members of S.R.D (Scientific Research Division).

"It was all a dream but it...felt so real." Jenna said shaking in fear.

Jenna tried her best to fall asleep after that but she couldn't she was scared about losing her mate she loved him so much.

Jenna decided to go to Balto's quarters and sleep with him she got out of her bed and went to Balto's quarters.

Balto was sound asleep until he heard his door open. Balto opened his eyes and noticed Jenna standing in the door. "Jenna what's wrong?" Balto asked while sitting up. Jenna took a deep breath and walked over to her mate. "I...I... couldn't sleep," Jenna replied. Balto knew Jenna better than that though. "Jenna I know something is wrong," Balto said with a smile. Jenna nodded as she walked over to him and sat down on his bed. "Okay I had a very bad nightmare," Jenna said in a low voice almost in a whisper. Balto then leaned in and kissed her on the head. "It's okay Jenna it was just a dream. if it makes you feel better you can sleep in here with me," Balto suggested with a smile. Jenna turned and looked at her mate and smiled. "Yeah. That make me feel better," Jenna replied. Balto nodded as he moved over for his mate. Jenna then laid down next to her mate and closed her eyes and fell asleep next to Balto's warm body.

Balto smiled as he listened to Jenna's deep breath he held her tightly and he whispered into her ear "Good night my sweet." Balto closed his eyes and until he too fell asleep.

the next morning Balto woke up Jenna was awake she smiled and nuzzled him.

"Good morning Balto." Jenna said.

Balto smiled and he nuzzled her back.

"Morning Jen." Balto said.

"Balto I want to say thank you for letting me sleep with you last night after I had that terrible nightmare I just...I just needed to feel you." Jenna said.

Balto stroked her soft red fur.

"I understand Jenna and if you have any more rough nights just come to me I would be glad to have you sleep with me." Balto said to her.

Balto checked the time it was 8:30 AM.

"Come on Jen we better get to the cafeteria and get some breakfast." Balto said.

Jenna nodded the two got up and walked out of Balto's quarters as soon as they got to the cafeteria they got their breakfast it was scrambled eggs with bacon and toast.

"Hey Jen." Balto said with his mouth full.

"Yes Balto." Jenna said looking at her mate.

"You know that terrible nightmare you had last night what was it about?" Balto asked.

"It's best that I not tell you about it." Jenna said.

"Come on you can tell me." Balto said with a smile.

Jenna sighed.

"Oh alright." Jenna said.

"You were attacked by something. I think it was a monster," Jenna explained as she started to tear up. Balto stopped eating for a second and placed his paw on top of Jenna's to calm her down. "Hey, hey Jenna I'm still here right in front of you," Balto said with a smile. Jenna looked at her mate as he was smiling. Jenna took a deep breath and smiled at her mate. "Your right. You are right in front of me and I feel you," Jenna said still holding onto Balto's paw.

Jenna loved the feeling of Balto's paw being on top of hers she nuzzled him tenderly. But this nice feeling was cut off when their friend Dennis tapped Balto one the shoulder.

"Hey Dennis what's up." Balto asked.

"You guys aren't believe this we found a unidentifiable egg we think it's a rare species." Dennis explained.

"What is so called 'egg'?" Jenna asked.

"Come on I'll show you." Dennis said.

Balto and Jenna followed Dennis to his lab and just as he said the egg he found was there.

The egg was a brownish black color and it was covered in slime.

"That looks disgusting." Balto said.

"Where did you find this?" Jenna asked.

"By a space station's ruins" Dennis replied.

Dennis started to scan the egg when the top of it folded out.

Dennis backed away from it.

Balto and Jenna saw something trying to crawl out it looked like skeleton fingers.

"Balto what is that?" Jenna asked.

Then the creature finally crawled out of the egg.

The creature was a pale yellow color it had a long flexible tale and it had no eyes.

The without warning it leaped in the air and latched onto Dennis's face.

Balto and Jenna gasped in horror.

Dennis tried to pull the parasite off of him but its grip was too strong.

"GET IT OFF OF ME!" Dennis screamed.

Balto and Jenna ran over to Dennis and tried pull off the small creature. "It's not coming off!" Balto shouted as he and Jenna continued to pull off the creature. Dennis continued to scream and move around while Balto and Jenna were trying to help him, "Dennis we need to calm down," Jenna said with fear in her voice. Suddenly Dennis stopped moving. Balto and Jenna backed away from Dennis. "Oh... My... God... is he dead?" Jenna gasped. Balto looked at Dennis a little closer. "No he's breathing," Balto said in relief. Jenna let out of breath in relief. Balto and Jenna both walked over to Dennis and watched the creature hugged his face. "What are we going to do?" Jenna asked as she looked at her mate. "I'm not sure Jen," Balto replied. The creature made a sound and lets go of Dennis's face.

The creature then fell to the ground landing on its back. "What is it?" Jenna asked. Balto looked closer at the creature. "Well since it covers your face I'd say we call it a Facehugger," Balto said as he poked the Facehugger with a stick. "Balto Look!" Jenna looking at Dennis. Balto then looked up at Dennis, who was now walking up. "Dennis are you alright?" Balto asked as he and Jenna both walked over to Dennis. Dennis m*** and groaned as he sat up. "Yeah... Yeah I think I'm okay," Dennis saod rubbing his head. Dennis, Balto and Jenna all looked down at the Facehugger. "What are we going to do with it?" Jenna asked. Balto puts on some gloves on and picks up the facehugger. "Let's just throw into space," Balto said as he puts the facehugger in the disposal and lunches it into space. "Alright should we go get some dinner?" Balto asked as he turned around and looked at Jenna and Dennis. "Dinner sound so good right now. I'm so hungry," Dennis said with a smile.

Balto and Jenna both sat next to each other while Dennis sat on the other side of the table. Aleu and her mate James walked in the cafeteria. Aleu greets her parents before she and her mate sat beside Balto and Jenna. Dinner was quite for the most park until Aleu cleared her throat to her parents attention. "Mama, Papa," Aleu said looking at her parents. "Yes Aleu?" Balto asked. Aleu then looked at James and smiled before looking back at Balto and Jenna. "Were expecting pups in eight weeks," Aleu said while smiling. Balto and Jenna's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Congrats," Balto said with a smile Jenna was almost in tears since she going to be a grandma in a few short weeks. The joy was then short lived when Dennis started shaking and throwing up. "What's wrong with him?" Aleu asked as she and James backed away from Dennis. Balto and Jenna did the same thing. Dennis then fell to the ground while shaking and throwing up. suddenly something burst from the Dennis's chest leaving Dennis bleeding out. Aleu and Jenna both screamed while holding each other. The thing that came out of Dennis was yellow and slimy. James grabbed a knife from the table was ready to stab the little creature. "No! Don't touch it!" Balto ordered. The Creature then screeched and took off down the hall.

"Balto what was that?!" Jenna screamed still holding onto Aleu.

"I...I don't know Jen?" Balto replied shakingly.

"I think we should call it a Chestburster considering that it bursted out of Dennis's chest." James said.

"But how the heck did it get inside of Dennis's chest?" Aleu asked.

Balto then remembered the Facehugger.

"I think that Facehugger must have impregnated Dennis with Chestburster and when it started to feed of his nutrition it made him throw up and it then started to push its way out of Dennis's chest." Balto said.

Jenna was still holding onto Aleu.

"Uh Mama you can let go now." Aleu said.

"Oh sorry." Jenna said.

"Great now we have a cafeteria full of blood." James said.

"What's are we gonna do about Dennis." Jenna asked.

"I guess dump him into space." James said.

Balto and James placed Dennis's dead body into the garbage disposal and dumped him into space.

Balto checked the time it was at least nearly midnight.

"It's getting late guys we better call it a night." Balto said.

"Okay but I'm gonna have a hard time falling asleep after that." Aleu said.

James and Aleu went to their quarters.

Balto went to his Jenna followed him before he can open his door Balto turned around and saw Jenna standing there shaking in fear.

"Jenna are you supposed to be going to your room." Balto asked.

"AFTER THAT FACEHUGGER AND THAT CHESTBURSTER EMERGING OUT OF DENNIS,NO WAY!" Jenna screamed starting to cry.

"Jenna calm down there's no need to be scared like I said I'm right here in front of you and don't worry Jen I'll always be there for you." Balto said in a gentle comforting voice.

"Balto c-can I s-sleep w-with you?" Jenna asked as a tear slid down her cheek.

Balto smiled and he wiped away the tear and he stroked her soft red fur.

"Of course you can Jenna." Balto said.

"Thank you." Jenna said sniffing.

Balto opened the door for his mate.

"Ladies first." Balto joked.

Jenna giggled at him and walked in Balto followed her in.

Balto and Jenna got on the bed and laid down Balto grabbed the blanket and he slunged it over him and Jenna.

Balto wrapped his paws around Jenna and he held her in a strong embrace.

Jenna snuggled closer to her mate's side.

"Jenna are comfortable?" Balto asked.

"I'm just as comfortable as I ever been." Jenna said.

Balto kissed her head.

"Balto I can't believe that I've never said this before but your fur is so soft and warm." Jenna said.

Balto held her tighter.

"Thank you Jenna." Balto said.

"Goodnight Balto I love you." Jenna said starting to fall asleep.

"I love you too Jen goodnight." Balto said and Jenna fell asleep in her mate's tight embrace.

Balto woke from his sleep and got out of bed. Jenna was still asleep in the other end of the bed. Balto didn't want to wake her so he went on ahead to do his morning rounds around the station. Balto went down the lower compartments of the space station to check things out and see if everything was good to go and in working order. Balto brought down a flashlight with him to help see what he was doing. "Everything looks great," Balto said with a smile. Just as he started to walk back to get to the higher levels of the station he heard something coming from his left. Balto to go and take a look deiced. Balto then looked around but found nothing. Balto something wet drop on his head from the ceiling. Balto looked up at what was dripping down. "Oh sh..." Balto started to say until something grabbed him. Balto scream in horror as he tried to hit the creature that was holding him. The creature started biting on Balto's arm, making him bleed. The creature then dropped Balto making him hit his arm and breaking a bone.

The creature let out the most terrifying screech Balto had ever heard in his life Balto got up and started to run aside fromthe throbbing pain from his broken arm.

The creature realized that Balto was trying to get away it screeched and it chased after Balto.

Balto ran as fast as he could blood stained his brown fur. Balto heard growling and snarling he pulled out his Five-Seven pistol and shakingly pointed it in every direction.

Balto then caught a glimpse of the creature it had a long head with no eyes, it had no ears it had long flexible tail, and its skin was pitch black.

Balto looked at the creature curiously.

"What the heck are you?" Balto asked the creature.

The creature stayed quiet for a second before it screeched and whipped it's long tail at Balto he was then whacked into the metal wall Balto tried to stand but he was too weak.

The creature now knew it had it's chance.

The creature pounced at Balto.

Meanwhile...

Jenna woke up when she heard the sounds of soldiers telling people to get out of the way.

Jenna nudged the door open and looked outside and saw a group of medic's carrying a stretcher.

Jenna followed them into sick bay and when they placed the stretcher down and when Jenna saw the wounded person her heart broke into pieces and tears came to her amber eyes.

The victim was Balto.

Balto was an aweful sight he had to had one of those oxygen masks so that he could breath better his fur was stained with blood.

Jenna started to shake him to try to wake up her mate.

"BALTO WAKE UP! BALTO WAKE UP! BALTO WAKE UP! BALTO PLEASE WAKE UP!" Jenna sobbed shaking Balto.

Jenna then laid her head next to Balto's unconscious body and she sobbed quietly.

Jenna stayed there laying on Balto's chest while crying. Her fear was starting to come true, the fear of losing the love of her life. "Miss we need to him to med," the medic said putting his paw on Jenna's shoulder. Jenna looked up at the medic. "Please can I have a minute with him," Jenna said with tears rolling down her muzzle. the medic nodded in response before leaving Jenna be with Balto. Jenna continued to cry into Balto's chest. "I'm so sorry Balto," Jenna said as a tear slides down from her muzzle and lands down on one of Balto's wounds. Balto then wakes up hearing Jenna crying on his chest. "Jenna?" Balto said weakly. Jenna lifted her head and looked into Balto's eyes. "Balto what happened to you?" Jenna asked. Balto took a deep breath before answering. "Jenna... There's something on the station... some kind of monster..." Balto said with fear in his eyes. Jenna swallowed hard. "A...a...a monster?" Jenna said with fear in her voice. Balto nodded. "What did it look like?" Jenna asked in a whisper. Balto swallowed hard. He really didn't want to tell Jenna what the monster looked like because he didn't want to scare her, but he told her anyways. "It was big with acid for blood," Balto explained. Jenna gasped in horror. "Before I was out cold I thought about a name for it," Balto said in a whisper.

"What did you name it?" Jenna asked getting closer to Balto. "A Xenomorph," Balto answered.

The name of the creature scared Jenna just twice as much as Balto.

Jenna didn't even want to bother why Balto even called it a Xenomorph.

Jenna then started to shake and cry in fear.

"B-Balto I'm scared." She sobbed.

Balto was weak but he had the strength to nuzzle Jenna.

"Shhhhhhhh. Shhhhhhhh Jenna its all going to be okay I'm right here." Balto said weakly.

"Balto..." Jenna said with fear in her voice.

"Balto please just...just hold me." Jenna sobbed.

Balto did nothing else but wrap his paws around Jenna and held her tightly.

Jenna was resting her head on Balto's neck and was sobbing buckets of tears.

"It's okay Jenna Shhhhhhhhhh, shhhhhhhhhh." Balto said.

Jenna didn't listen she just kept crying.

Balto without thinking took the oxygen mask off and he licked her tears away with his tongue.

"Balto have you gone crazy put your oxygen mask back on are you trying suffocate yourself." The medic said as he walked in.

Balto then looked at the medic and he signaled at Jenna who was still crying.

"Oh I understand now I'll give you as much time as you want." The medic said.

Jenna then sniffed and looked at the medic and smiled.

"Thank you." Jenna said.

Balto then stroked Jenna's soft red fur as she laid down next to his warm body.

"Do you feel better Jen." Balto asked weakly as he put his oxygen mask back on.

Jenna smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Yes Balto I feel better now." Jenna said as she snuggled closer to Balto's side.

The two started to make out when Balto and Jenna saw a group of soldiers with assault rifles with two tracking dogs one of them was James.

They overheard them talking about them be given orders to neutralize an unidentified

creature.

"THE XENOMORPH!" Balto and Jenna screamed.

"Jenna you have to warn them it'll be a bloodbath." Balto ordered Jenna nodded before running off to warn James and his squad.

Jenna ran out of the infirmary and ran up to James. "James!" Jenna called out to James. James stopped and looked at Jenna. "Jenna. I hear about Balto is he alright?" James asked. "He's fine. But don't go down to the lower levels. This thing is really dangerous it has acid for blood and it will kill you." Jenna said trying not to break down and cry. "Jenna this is my job. I have to stop this thing before it does kill everyone on this station." James said as he started to walk away from Jenna. Jenna started to get scared. "James," Jenna said again. James stopped again and looked at Jenna. "Yes Jenna?" James asked. "Just please think about this. Please think about what Aleu would do without you," Jenna said with a tear going down her muzzle. James nodded before going on his way.

Jenna then slowly walked back to the sick bay her tail was dragging on the floor her ears were pinned against her head a few tears slid down her cheeks she was scared about James although James was a highly trained soldier the Xenomorph could easily kill him with its sharp claws and teeth Jenna could just think of Aleu crying on James's lifeless.

Jenna walked into Balto's room.

"Jenna did you warn James?" Balto asked.

"S-S-Sorry B-B-Balto I tr-tr-tried." Jenna replied starting to tear up.

"Come here." Balto said extending his paws out.

Jenna then ran to Balto and she sobbed in his chest. Balto hated to see or hear Jenna cry so he held her tightly and started to comfort her.

Meanwhile...

James and his squad were in the lower levels with there guns at the ready the tracking dogs were trying to sniff out the Xenomorph.

James was starting to think about how his beloved Aleu would do without him he knew that if he was reported KIA (killed in action) it would devastate Aleu and might make her suffer from depression.

James was starting to have second thoughts when he heard a scream of horror James then saw a pitch black creature with a long tail and a large head with no eyes and it was ripping the throats out of one his comrades.

"Don't just stand there James blast it!" shouted a SRD soldier.

"Yes sir!" James said he then pulled out a USP Pistol and he started to shoot the Xenomorph it then things got worse James heard screaming from behind him and he saw MORE XENOMORPHS.

"We're overwhelmed Fallback!" Shouted the squad's commander.

James and the rest of his squad started to retreat back to the elevator when the Xenomorphs then started to chase the retreating soldiers.

The first Xenomorph stabbed two of the soldiers with its razor sharp tail.

The rest of the soldiers were killed by the Xenomorphs jumping on them and slicing them up.

James was the only one left his heart was filled with pure fear he had never been this close to death.

Then without warning he was snatch by one of the Xenomorphs and its stratched his shoulder.

James then took out his combat knife and he stabbed the Xenomorph in the head the alien fell to the ground dead.

When James pulled the knife out half of the blade was dissolved Jenna told James that this creature had acidic blood.

James then saw a whole bunch of Xenomorphs coming toward him.

James then ran to the elevator and he pressed a button to the top levels multiple times and just as a Xenomorph got ready to slash him...the elevator doors closed.

James then let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That was way too close." James said.

Jenna ran out of the infirmary and ran up to James. "James!" Jenna called out to James. James stopped and looked at Jenna. "Jenna. I hear about Balto is he alright?" James asked. "He's fine. But don't go down to the lower levels. This thing is really dangerous it has acid for blood and it will kill you." Jenna said trying not to break down and cry. "Jenna this is my job. I have to stop this thing before it does kill everyone on this station." James said as he started to walk away from Jenna. Jenna started to get scared. "James," Jenna said again. James stopped again and looked at Jenna. "Yes Jenna?" James asked. "Just please think about this. Please think about what Aleu would do without you," Jenna said with a tear going down her muzzle. James nodded before going on his way.

James reached the higher levels of the station safely blood oozed from his shoulder he was so blessed to be alive.

But the Xenomorph could destroy the SRD company.

Then all of sudden James heard someone scream his name James turned around and saw Aleu bolting toward him at full speed.

Aleu then nuzzled him like she hadn't seen him in years James did nothing but close his eyes and nuzzle his mate back.

"James thank god your alive I was so scared." Aleu said with tears streaming down her face.

"Aleu...there's something on the station it's big it's got acid for blood and it's extremely dangerous and it's not alone those "Xenomorphs" attacked my squad I think I'm the only one who made it." James explained.

Aleu then noticed the wounds on James's shoulder.

"James what happen to your shoulder?" Aleu asked.

"A Xenomorph grabbed me and it slashed my arm up." James replied.

"This is gonna stitchs." Aleu said.

James did nothing else but nodded and he and Aleu walked closely together toward sick bay.

Aleu took James to the same room that her father was in. Jenna sat next to Baltos bed while laying her head down next to his chest. suddenly Aleu while holding James next to her. "James?!" Jenna said as she lifted her head and looked at James. "James are you alright?" Balto asked as he sat up. Alea then want cover to the counter and grabbed some med supplies. "You guys were right it can't be stopped," James said while holding his arm. Aleu rushed over to her mate and started stitching him up. James yelped in pain from the stitching. "But that's not the worst of it. Theres more of them down there," James explained Balto, Jenna and Aleu all gasped in horror. "No there can't be!" Balto said in fear. James looked at Balto. "yes there is," James said again. "Balto what are we going to do?" Jenna asked. Balto sat there for a moment and tried to think of a way to put a stop to this. "We need to get everyone off this station," Balto suggested. James shook his head. "There's no time for that. The're coming for us fast," James added. "Then we need to blew the station," Balto spoke up.

"How?" Jenna asked.

"The station runs on a nuclear reactor does it?" Balto said.

"Yes it does." James replied as Aleu was in the process of stitching the last of James's wounds.

"Then maybe we override it and set to self destruct and we'll run to the nearest docked ship and we'll travel to a safe distance before the station explodes." Balto said.

"But the downside is that..." Jenna started before they heard terrible screaming.

"Oh no their here." Jenna said.

"Balto are you strong enough to walk and run?" Jenna asked her mate.

"I think so." Balto said as he got to his feet.

Then Balto, Jenna, Aleu and James run and they saw all types of Xenomorphs attacking the crew.

"RUN!" Aleu screamed.

Then the four took off running as fast as their paws could carry them.

Then at one point Jenna tripped on a she fell on her left paw.

Jenna then heard a SNAP! (She'd sprained her ankle).

Jenna looked over her shoulder and saw a Xenomorph getting ready to pounce on her.

"HELP BALTO!" Jenna screamed.

Balto then ran over to his mate and he helped her up just as the Xenomorph jumped at the and missed them.

Balto and Jenna met Aleu and James in a cargo room.

Pain shot up from Jenna's ankle and she fell into Balto's arms

"Jenna are you okay are you hurt?" Balto asked.

"Not really Balto I think I sprained my ankle." Jenna said.

"Are you sure?" Balto asked.

"I'm pretty sure." Jenna said after she fell but Balto caught her.

"Guys Everyone on this station is...dead!" James said as he looked into his PDA.

Everyone then huddled around James and his PDA it stated; remaining crew 4 of 12,000

the four of them made their way to loading docks a found a ship that was in great shape. Balto and James both got Jenna and Aleu inside the ship. Balto and James both stood near the entrance of the ship. "Balto please don't go!" Jenna said as she had tears in her eyes. "James you too don't go out there!" Aleu said as she nuzzled her mate. "We will be right back, we promise." Balto said as he kissed the top of Jenna's head. "do you Promise too James?" Aleu asked now looking up at her mate. "I promise Aleu. I will come back for our pups," James said with a smile as he kissed on the side of her muzzle. Aleu felt a tear come down from her muzzle but she knew that James will make his promise. "Okay. James are you ready?" Balto asked as he walked off of the ship.

James nodded as he followed Balto off the ship. "Girls I want you two to lock this ships door until you hear us coming," Balto ordered. Jenna and Aleu both nodded as they started to close to ship doors. Once the doors were closed. Balto and James made a run for the nuclear reactor. Balto and James made their way to the nuclear reactor with some sneaking around to get there safely. Balto then got on the computer and did his thing. "Alright James we have six minutes to make it back to the ship and then this whole place will blow." Balto explained with a smile. James nodded as the made their way back to the ship. Just in time Balto and James made it back to the ship and warned their mates that they were right outside the ship. Balto and James got up to the controls and started up the ship. The ship started to undock the station as it started to explode. But then there was trouble. A Xenomorph jumps from the station and tries to get on the top of the ship. James then activates the electric barrier around the ship. The Xenomorph was shocked and killed by the barrier.

Once the ship was far away the space station finally blew up. The four of them cheered as the continued on their way home. After a few hours Balto and Jenna both laid down in the back of the ship. Balto and Jenna started off talking and then led to kissing and about to be something more. "Ouch!" Balto yelped in pain. Jenna quickly got off of Balto. "Balto are you alright?" Jenna asked. Balto smiled as he looking into Jenna's eyes. "Yeah Jen I'm fine. Now where were we?" Balto said as he kissed Jenna again. Jenna smiled back and kissed Balto back. Suddenly Balto started screaming in pain. "BALTO WHAT'S WRONG!" Jenna screamed in fear as she got off of him. Suddenly Balto's chest burst with a baby Xenomorph. Jenna screamed in horror as baby Xenomorph jumped at Jenna's face.

Jenna opened her eyes and started breathing hard. Jenna turned and looked at Balto was still sound asleep. Jenna sighed in relief as she laid back down next to her mate. "It was only a dream," Jenna said to herself as she closed her eyes and went to sleep for the long road ahead of them to get back home.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys what you think of this short story? this is also another collab with my good friend drewdog302. tell us what you think and thanks for reading!**


	8. Scream For Me: Part One

**Scream For Me: Part One**

"The only part I like about Halloween, is the candy! I mean no one could ever get sick of candy, am I right or am I right?" Berry said while eating candy that Thomas just bought from the store. "Berry don't eat all of those!" Thomas shouted from the kitchen. "I know, I know, I know I have to save some for the kids all dressed up in silly costumes." Berry said while taking another piece of Candy. "Berry!" Thomas shouted as he ran into the living room and took the candy bowl away from Berry. "Hey I was eating that!" Berry said with a frown. Thomas chuckled as he placed the candy bowl up high so Berry couldn't reach it. "I can still reach it you know!" Berry said as he crossed his arms. "I know you can. But I need you not to eat all that candy, I already bought three bags from the store and I'm already running out because of you!" Thomas said as he sat down on the couch.

Berry only sighed as he sat down on the couch with Thomas. "So where is everyone?" Berry asked as he turned and looked at Thomas. "I made the pups DIY costumes so Dusty and Kodi took them down to Balto's boat to show him and Jenna their costumes and my dad and Kelly are on their way to the Halloween party down in Nenana." Thomas explained as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Oh so we're home alone huh?" Berry said as he turned to look at the TV. "Yeah pretty much. But Kodi and Dusty will be back with the pups later" Thomas said as he stopped the channel searching and puts on the Syfy channel to John Carpenter's Halloween. "I've seen this movie through someone's window! A killer in a white mask who stocks babysitters." Berry said with a smile. "Gee I wonder who would be a better stocker. You or Michael Myers," Thomas said with a smile as he turned and looked at Berry.

Berry turned and glared at Thomas while crossing his arms. "What's that supposed to mean?" Berry asked still glaring at Thomas. Thomas laughed as he stood up from the couch and started walking to the kitchen. "You're the one who said you looked through someone's window to watch this movie," Thomas said as he grabbed some popcorn from cupboard. "So what! I've looked through many windows and never got caught." Berry said as he sat back in the couch. "Then that makes you a stocker and a pervert," Thomas said as he placed the popcorn in the microwave. "Well I… I… I mean I…." Berry stuttered with his words. "Face it Berry. You're a world class stocker and a first class pervert," Thomas said as he walked back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn. Berry didn't say much after, he knew Thomas was right. It wasn't really nice to just look through people's windows and see what their up to.

About a half an hour into the movie. Thomas and Berry sat there with an empty bowl in between them. Suddenly they both jumped from hearing loud laughter coming from the doggie door. It was the pups along with their parents as the entered into the front room of the house. "Uncle Thomas! Uncle Berry!" All four of the pups cheered as they jumped onto the couch with their uncles. "Hey guy's how was visiting your grandpa and grandma?" Thomas asked while petting two Nova and Jack. "Yeah it was so much fun!" Anika said as she laid down next to Berry. Thomas nodded before looking at Kodi and Dusty who were now laying down next to the TV.

Thomas stood up from the couch and walked over to Kodi and Dusty. "Long walk?" Thomas asked. Kodi chuckled as he stood up and Stretched. "Yeah, it's a little bit of a walk from here to the beach." Kodi said now fully standing up. Thomas knew how Kodi felt for a long walk. It takes Thomas about an hour to get to school on foot since he lived on the hill. "At least we're home now," Dusty said as she laid down and rested her head down on her front paws. Thomas nodded before heading into the kitchen with Kodi walking behind him. All four of the pups were playing around with their uncle Berry while the TV was on still playing the movie Halloween. Once Thomas walked into the kitchen he noticed the Motion detector lights came on from the backyard. "Is something the matter?" Kodi asked noticing the lights turn from the backyard. "I don't know I'll go take a look and see." Thomas said was he walked over to his back door.

Thomas looked out the back doors window and saw nothing. "I don't see anything," Thomas said still looking outside from the doors window. "Boo!" a teen with a plain white mask jumped in front the door. "Whoa! Jesus!" Thomas screamed as he jumped back from the door. Kodi started growling to protect Thomas. "Thomas it's okay it's me!" The teen said as he pulled off the mask. "Oh it's just you Austyn," Thomas said as he went over to the door and opened it. Brandt was one of Thomas's best friends. Austyn was in the same class as Thomas with dark black hair. "Thanks for the scare you jerk!" Thomas said as Austyn walked inside. Austyn laughed as he placed down the white mask the counter. Kodi never really liked Austyn much, so he kept a close eye on him while Thomas closed the door. "What are you doing all the way out here?" Thomas asked as he shuts the back door.

"Well you know, Just out and about. What are you doing on this creepy halloween night?" Austyn asked with a smile. "Mostly waiting for trick or treaters," Thomas said with a sigh as he leans up against the counter. "Well that's no fun," Austyn said as he fiddles with the kitchen knifes handle. This made Kodi a little bit uncomfortable having Austyn close to the knifes. Thomas nodded in response as he cross his arms and looked towards Kodi. "I have an Idea! Lets order a pizza and just watch some scary movies!" Austyn suggested with almost a cheer in his tone. Thomas smiled with a chuckle. "Yeah, sure let's do it." Thomas said as he took out his phone and started to call the pizza place. Kodi rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. "What's the matter?" Dusty asked as she looked at her mate. Kodi stopped and looked at Dusty with a frown on his face. "Austyn showed up," Kodi said as he lowered his ears.

"Oh," Dusty said as she lowered her head down on her front paws. Kodi then walked over to Dusty and laid down next to her. "Just try and not let it bother you Kodi," Dusty said as she lifted her head and licked the side of Kodi's muzzle. Kodi lost his frown and turned to look at Dusty. "Alright I won't let it bother me," Kodi said with a smile. Thomas and Austyn both walked into the living room with Austyn's face lighting up like a christmas tree. "Hey a Raccoon!" Austyn said about to walk over to Berry. "I wouldn't do that Austyn if I was you." Thomas said as he sat down in the recliner. "What do you mean dude? You have a freaking Raccoon as a pet!" Austyn said as he laid out his hand for Berry. Thomas shook his head as he sat back and watched.

The pups moved away from Austyn and ran over to their parents as Austyn got closer to Berry. "Come on boy," Austyn said with a smile. Berry sat there before looking at Thomas. "What does he expect me do? Sniff his hand?" Berry asked. Thomas chuckled with a nod. "Well not without a snack," Berry said as he crossed his arms and looked away from Austyn. "Come on buddy please." Austyn pleaded. "Sorry Austyn, he doesn't work for free." Thomas said as he held a mini candy bar in his hand. "Now that's what I'm talking about." Berry said as he ran past Austyn and ran over to Thomas and took the candy bar. "That's not fair! You had a candy bar!" Austyn said as he crossed his arms and sat down in the couch. Thomas laughed as he watched Berry eat the candy. "Like I said Austyn he doesn't work for free." Thomas said before kicking back in the recliner. Austyn just shook his head before looking at the TV and started watching the movie.

About a half an hour later. Kodi and Dusty both took the pups up into Thomas's room to lay down, while Thomas, Austyn and Berry stayed in the living room. "Man I wish that pizza would hurry up! I'm starving!" Austyn groaned as he looked up to the ceiling. "Yeah where is that pizza guy anyway?" Berry groaned as well. Thomas looked at the clock and noticed it's almost been an hour since he called in for pizza. "No need to panic. I'm sure they're just busy tonight since it's halloween and all," Thomas said with a smile. Austyn rolled his eyes and just laid down on the couch. Berry sighed before leaving Thomas's recliner and jumped on the couch and looked out the window. "Hey Thomas! There's a car outside with it's lights on and doors open," Berry said as he looked at Thomas. Since Thomas never gave Austyn the green stone to use so he could understand Berry. Austyn could only hear squeaking from Berry.

Thomas got out of the recliner and took a look for himself. Thomas looked out the window and saw the car down the road from his house. "Huh, that's strange." Thomas said as he continued to look at the car. "What's strange?" Austyn said as he looked out the window with Thomas. "Hey I think that's pizza car!" Austyn said as he moved away from the window. "How do you know?" Thomas asked as he moved away from the window and looked at his friend. "Well who else would it be?" Austyn asked as he walked over to the front door. "What are you doing?" Thomas asked as he crossed his arms. "I'm going to get a closer look. Do you want to come?" Austyn said with a smile as he got on his shoes on. "I don't think we should," Thomas said as Austyn placed his hand on the door nob.

"Come on dude! Let's have a little adventure!" Austyn said looking at Thomas. Thomas bit his lip and looked to the ground before answering. "Come on Thomas it might be fun!" Berry spoke up with a smile. Thomas looked at Berry and hastaied. "Alright. Let's go," Thomas said as he went and grab his shoes and coat. "That's my bro!" Austyn said with as he opened the door and walked outside. Thomas rolled his eyes as he step outside with Berry on his shoulders and closed the door behind him. It wasn't long before Thomas and Austyn both walked down the road from Thomas's house and found the car. The car was smoking with its engine on and doors open, but with nobody inside the car. "Yep you were right Austyn. It's the pizza car." Thomas said as he looked around the car.

"Told you!" Austyn said as he looked on the side of the car. "But where's the pizza guy?" Berry whispered to Thomas. "I don't know," Thomas whispered back to Berry. "Um… Thomas you might want to see this," Austyn said from the passenger side of the car. Thomas walked over to the passenger side of car and was shaken to what he had seen. "Give me the stones or else." Thomas read the words that were written in blood from the side of the car. "This has to be a sick joke right?" Berry asked holding on tight to Thomas's shoulders. "Oh shit dude look!" Austyn said in scared tone in his voice. Thomas looked forward to his surprise seeing the body of the pizza guy all cut up and hanging from a tree.

"Jesus!" Thomas said as he walked over to the body and took a closer look. The pizza was definitely dead and has been maybe for an hour. Thomas and Berry both jumped after hearing a twig snap in the forest. "Okay Austyn I think we should head back." Thomas said as he turned and looked at his friend. "Yeah I think so too," Austyn said before making a run for it to Thomas's house. Thomas also took off now running behind Austyn. It wasn't long before Thomas, Berry and Austyn rushed up to the porch to Thomas's house. Thomas and Austyn both bolted into the house and closed the door behind them and locked it. "Okay I'll go call the police and just stay in the living room." Thomas ordered as he walked into the kitchen to look and find his cell phone.

Thomas grabbed his cell phone from the counter and started to dial "911" Thomas then looked forward and noticed that the back door was wide open with the lock broken off. "Shit," Thomas said to himself as he placed the phone down on the table and ran back into the front and then headed up stairs. "Kodi!" Thomas shouted as he ran into his room. "Thomas… be quite the pups are trying to sleep." Kodi said in a low voice. "Kodi someone was killed," Thomas whispered. "What?!" Kodi said standing up from where he was laying. "Shh…" Thomas said as he closed his bedroom door. Thomas then got down on his knees and looked at Kodi in the eyes. "The pizza guy got was killed down the road, and I think someone's in the house." Thomas whispered. "And you're telling me this now?" Kodi said as he sat down. "I'm sorry. Austyn and Berry wanted to go check out the car that was just sitting down the road from us," Thomas explained. "Austyn and Berry huh? When I see those two I'm gonna…" Kodi started to say but was cut off by hearing the doorbell downstairs ring. "That can't be good." Thomas said as he stood up and opened the door. Thomas stood in his doorway and looked down the stairs to see if the door was still closed.

"Do you see anything?" Kodi asked. Thomas shook his head as he started to make his way downstairs. Kodi walked close behind Thomas as they both walked downstairs. Once Thomas and Kodi got down stairs they both noticed that Austyn and Berry were both hiding behind the recliner. "Who do you think it is?" Austyn whispered to Thomas. Thomas shrugged his shoulders as he looked at his friend behind placing his hand on the handle of the front door. Thomas then opened the door and to his surprise was to see his other friend from school. "Emma?" Thomas said as he looked outside to see if anyone else was there.

Emma was a girl, that Thomas had met in school. They hung out sometimes during lunch but nothing past that. "Emma what are doing here?" Thomas asked as he looked at Emma "I was in the Neighborhood and thought I would pay a visit," Emma said as she held a pizza box in her hands. "Where did you get that pizza box?" Thomas asked as he looked down at the pizza box. "Oh it was just sitting out here and I thought maybe you forgot about your pizza?" Emma said as she handed Thomas the pizza box. Thomas took the pizza box from her and just looked at it. "Aren't you going to open it up and eat some?" Emma asked with a smile. "Um… I… Okay," Thomas said as he opened the pizza box. Thomas dropped the box once he saw what was inside. A hand that came from the pizza guy fell out from the pizza box. Emma screamed as the hand hit the ground.

"Emma get inside," Thomas said as he pulled in Emma into his house. Thomas closed the door and locked it. "What the hell was that?" Emma said with tears in her eyes. "There's a killer out there!" Austyn shouted from the couch. "A killer?! Oh my god!" Emma started breath heavily. "Okay everyone just calm down," Thomas said trying to get everyone to calm down. Berry moved away Austyn and walked over to Kodi and stood by his side. "What do you think about this killer stuff?" Berry whispered to Kodi. "I don't know but I'm going to keep my family save no matter what," Kodi whispered back to Berry. "I'm with you on that one buddy." Berry whispered back. Kodi then looked at Berry and whispered. "Hey Berry, go upstairs and stay with the pups and Dusty. I'll be up after this is all over," Kodi whispered to Berry.

Berry nodded in response as he ran up stairs and went into Thomas's bedroom. "Are kidding me Thomas? Someone is dead just down the road from your house! How are we going calm down!" Austyn asked now more freaked out. "I know this looks bad. But really we need to be calm." Thomas said trying to keep himself calm. "I'll go call the police right now okay?" Thomas said as he started to walk back into the kitchen. "I'm going to the bathroom." Emma said as she ran upstairs to use the bathroom leaving Austyn and Kodi in the living room. "I guess it's just you and me huh?" Austyn said to Kodi as he rubbed the back of his neck. Kodi rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to join Thomas. "And then there was me," Austyn said to himself.

Thomas closed the backdoor and then grabbed his cellphone and started to call "911" But to Thomas surprise a blocked number called Thomas. "Are you going to answer it?" Kodi asked looking up at Thomas. "I guess," Thomas said as he answered the phone. "Hello?" Thomas answered to the phone call. "I wanna play a little game Thomas," said a deep raspy voice on the other line of phone call. "Who are you?" Thomas demanded. The voice chuckled before answering. "Now wouldn't you like to know? But we'll keep that a secret until the end now won't we?" the voice said with another chuckle. "Alright then what do you want?" Thomas asked as he leaned against the counter. "We're going to play a little game of hide or die." the voice said with a laugh. "And guess what… your it…" the voice said before going silent.

"Kodi!" Dusty screamed from upstairs. Thomas then dropped his phone as he and Kodi both raced out of the kitchen and raced upstairs to see if Dusty and the pups were alright.

"No! Please don't!..." Thomas shoued.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guys here is part one of "Scream For Me" what do you guys think so far? And if you guys want to know this would take place right after The Fate Of Us, so I put no spoilers what's so ever. Part Two should be out real soon so stay tuned for that! Alright guys let me know what you guys think and I'll see you guys real soon with Part Two and more of The Fate Of Us :D**


	9. Scream For Me: Part Two

_**Scream For Me: Part Two**_

"Kodi!" Dusty screamed from upstairs. Thomas then dropped the phone as he and Kodi raced out of the kitchen and raced up stairs to see if Dusty and the pups were alright. "Dusty!" Thomas said as he tried to open his door. The door only opened a little bit since something was blocking the door. "Dusty! Berry! Kids!" Kodi shouted now anxious to get in the room to save his family. Dusty then screamed again but this time it sounded like a she was in pain. "No! Please! Don't!" Thomas cried out. It was silence for moment as Thomas could only see a glimpse inside of his room. "Dusty?" Thomas said still looking in the crack of his doorway. Then a man in a ghost face costume peeked out into the crack of the doorway and used full force to closed the door while knocking Thomas down to the ground.

"Dusty!" Kodi shouted as he started to slam himself against the door. Thomas stood back and tried the door again. This time Thomas was able to open the door all the way and was able to get inside the room. "Dusty? Berry?" Thomas said as he and Kodi entered his bedroom. "Daddy!" Anika said with tears in her eyes as she stumbled out from underneath the bed. "Anika," Kodi said as he walked over to his daughter and nuzzled her. Kodi then looked under the bed and found the rest of his children. "Where's your momma?" Kodi said trying to be strong. Thomas looked around the room and then found Dusty in his bathroom. "Kodi over here!" Thomas said as he walked into his bathroom.

"Okay I want all of to stay hidden okay?" Kodi said with a nod. All nodded in agreement as they went further under the bed. Kodi then ran over to bathroom and found Dusty on the ground with blood on her left front leg. "Dusty!" Kodi said softly as laid by her side. "She's got a cut on her leg and her side is bruised," Thomas said as he was cleaning up the blood from her leg. "I should have stayed up here with you," Kodi said as tears were flowing down his muzzle. "Dusty what happened to Berry?" Thomas asked as he used the healing stone on Dusty's leg. "The man took Uncle Berry!" Anika said as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom. "Anika, stay under the bed with your brothers please," Kodi said as he walked over to daughter and led her back over to the bed.

Thomas then used the stone to heal Dusty's side so she could walk and not hurt. "Okay Dusty are you alright to walk?" Thomas asked as he helped Dusty up. "Yeah I think I'm okay," Dusty said as she was now walking. Dusty and Thomas walked out of the bathroom and joined Kodi and pups. "I think we need to move everyone downstairs," Thomas suggested as he crossed his arms. "But what about Uncle Berry?" Jack asked. "Don't worry, we'll find him." Kodi said with a smile. "Okay. Let's move everyone downstairs," Thomas said as he opened the door lets the pups lead the way downstairs. As Dusty and Kodi walked down the stairs, Thomas stood by the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Emma are you okay in there?" Thomas asked after knocking. "Yeah I'm okay!" Emma said as she opened the door to the bathroom. Emma smiled as she walked out of the bathroom and looked at Thomas. "So you didn't hear anything while you were in there?" Thomas asked as he crossed his arms. "No, well I hear you and your dog barking at the end of the hall. But that's about it." Emma said as she crossed her arms. "Oh okay." Thomas said as he walked past her and walked to his dad's room and looked inside for the killer. "Say... where's your raccoon? Um… Berry is it?" Emma asked as she stood by Thomas's dad's bedroom door.

"Um.. he's around here somewhere," Thomas said as he left his father's room and started to make his way downstairs. "It would be a shame if something happened to him." Emma said as she stood at the top of the stairs. Thomas stopped and looked back at Emma. "What are you saying?" Thomas asked. Emma shook her head. "Nothing I mean. With everything that's going. I hope nothing has happened with him." Emma explained. Thomas nodded before walking down the stairs. "Alright, now that we have everyone here we can now call the police." Thomas said before walking in the kitchen and grabbing his phone.

Thomas then walked back into the living room and tried to use his phone, but there was no service. "Damn it," Thomas said as he tried to get a signal. "What's the matter?" Kodi asked. Thomas looked at Kodi as he puts his phone back in his pocket. "I don't have a signal on my phone," Thomas answered. "Who are you talking too Thomas?" Austyn asked. Thomas then looked at his friend and chuckled. "It's a long story buddy," Thomas answered. "Oh… well anyways, do you have like a home phone?" Austyn asked. "Yeah I do but it's in the storage, in the back of the house." Thomas explained. Austyn frowned as he sat down in the recliner. "Oh, damn." Austyn said in a low tone. "But maybe if we're quick we can go get it," Thomas suggested as he walked over to the closet and grab a flashlight.

"No Thomas it's too dangerous!" Emma said as she placed her hand on Thomas's arm. Thomas turned and looked at Emma as he closed the closet door. "It'll be okay me and Austyn are pretty fast," Thomas said with a smile before making his way to the back door. "Are you sure we can do this Thomas? I mean a Pizza Guy was killed over this." Austyn said as he stood up from recliner. Thomas looked at Austyn and nodded. "Everything will be fine, trust me." Thomas said before looking back at Emma. "And Emma, Kodi will stay here with you and trust me. He's a good watch dog." Thomas said with a smile. Emma nodded in response. Thomas nodded in before he and Austyn made their way to the backdoor. "Oh Thomas," Emma said before Thomas opened the backdoor. "Yes Emma?" Thomas asked as he turned and looked at her. "Do you have your stones with you?" Emma asked. "Yeah," Thomas answered. "Good. you should keep them safe with the killer out there," Emma said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah I will," Thomas said before walking outside with Austyn. Emma then closed the door behind them and locked it. "Okay let's make a run for it." Thomas said as he turned on the flashlight and started running with Austyn by his side. Nearby wolves started howling in the moonlight as Thomas and Austyn raced towards to the storage. Once Thomas and Austyn reached the storage. Thomas opened up the door and walked inside with Austyn. "It's Kinda dark in here," Austyn said as he stood close to Thomas. Thomas then flipped on the lights, but to Thomas's surprise. Berry was in the middle of the room all tied up with blood on his head. "Oh shit Berry!" Thomas said as he dropped his flashlight and ran over to his friend.

"Berry are you okay?" Thomas said as he untied Berry. "Thomas! She's crazy I tell ya!" Berry said as he spits out blood. "Who? Who did this to you?" Thomas asked as he freed Berry. "I did." a voice said from behind Austyn. "Holy shit!" Austyn shouted as the person in the ghost face costume ran forward and stabbed Austyn in his side. "No!" Thomas shouted in shock. The person in the costume then ran over to Thomas and punched him the face and knocked him out. Thomas opened his eyes as he found himself tied up to a poll. Thomas looked forward and saw the person in the costume using the healing stone Austyn stab wound. "Who are you!" Thomas shouted.

The person the ghost face costume looked at Thomas and started laughing before standing up and taking off their mask. "No… Emma? Wha… why?" Thomas said now lost for words for who he thought his friend was. "What's wrong Thomas? Never been played by a girl before?" Emma asked with a smile as she walked over to Thomas. "Why are you doing this?" Thomas asked. Emma started laughing as she turned away from Thomas and held her knife in her right hand. "Ever since you became famous for those stones I just knew I had to have them," Emms explained as she turned and looked back at Thomas.

"I really don't understand why this little town of Nome picks the wrong heroes," Emma said with a dark smile. "What do you mean by that?" Thomas asked. "Steele should have been the one to bring back the medicine and he should have been the one to save that dumb stupid pilot!" Emma screamed as she threw the knife at Thomas and messed his head. "Jesus!" Thomas shouted as he moved his head over. "Sorry Thomas it's just… *Sigh* Steele was my dog when the Serum run was on. "What does that have to do with heroes?" Thomas with some fear in his voice. Emma then made two fists with her hand before answering. "Because! Underdogs like Balto, Kodi and You shouldn't be able to make a difference. I mean… leave that to the top dogs like me and Steele." Emma explained.

Thomas then started laughing. "WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY!" Emma screamed once again. "Gee Scream for me why don't you," Thomas said as he continued to laugh. "Stop laughing!" Emma screamed again. "I mean everyone either wants to kill me or kidnap me for these stones and then sometimes they work for them and sometimes they don't," Thomas said still laughing. "Oh yeah! I'll show that they work for me!" Emma shouted as she grabbed the light stone and walked over to Thomas and held the light stone front of him. "Watch this," Emma said proudly. "Light," Emma said. Thomas and Emma both looked at the stone as nothing happened. "What?" Emma said she shook the stone. "See sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't," Thomas said with a smile. "Then you do it!" Emma said as she held the stone in front of Thomas.

"I'll show a cool trick I learned just the other day," Thomas said with another smile. "Okay and what's that?" Emma asked. "I need another stone to do this trick," Thomas explained. "Okay what other stone do you need?" Emma asked. "I need the fire stone." Thomas answered. Emma nodded as she grabbed the fire stone. "Alright now what?" Emma asked as she held both stones in her hands. "Now I get to say these words," Thomas said with a smile. Emma moved in close getting ready for the power of the stones. "FLASHBANG!" Thomas shouted as he rolled onto his side as the stones did their magic. A spark of light and smoke filled the room as Emma screamed and dropped the stones on the ground as the smoke filled the room. The fire stone then rolled over to Thomas. Thomas rolled over onto his back and grabbed the fire stone and used it to burn off the rope to free himself.

Thomas then jumped as he ran over to Austyn. "Austyn are you okay?" Thomas asked as he looked at Austyn. Austyn didn't answer he only groaned in pain. "Good he's still alive," Thomas said in a low tone. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Emma screamed as the smoke cleared up. "We'll see about that!" Thomas said as he turned and looked at Emma. "AHH!" Emma screamed as she grabbed her knife and charged at Thomas. Thomas ducked down and caught her by her waist and slammed her on the ground and made her drop her knife. Emma then started hitting Thomas in his side as she tried to get up but couldn't. "I will have those stones even if it kills me!" Emma shouted. "Just shut up!" Thomas shouted as he started to hit her back. "T-Thomas…" Austyn said weakly. "I'm coming buddy!" Thomas said as he looked at his friend. Then Emma kicked in his knee. "Ouch!" Thomas said as he was pushed off of Emma.

Emma then grabbed her knife and then jumped on top of Thomas. "This is for all the glory girls and glory hounds out there!" Emma said with passion as she raised her knife and was ready to strike at Thomas. Thomas took a deep breath now feeling the fear of being killed. Suddenly the door to the storage was busted open as a few German Shepherds entered the room along with the police. A German Shepherd then jumped onto Emma and took her down as Thomas moved away quickly from her. Time seemed to move slowly as the police ran other to Emma and took her down and place her under arrest. "Thomas," Kodi said as he stood next to Thomas. Thomas turned to Kodi and gave him a hug with tears in his eyes.

"Hey it's okay Thomas it's all over," Kodi said as he nuzzled Thomas. "No! Please! Just let me explain!" Emma said as she was pushed out the door. Austyn was taken in by paramedics but before he was taken away he looked at Thomas and wanted him to come to him. "You know what bro?" Austyn said with a smile. "What?" Thomas asked as he pushed the tears away. "Best Halloween ever," Austyn said with a laugh as he was put into the ambulance. Thomas laughed as he crossed his arms and watched at Austyn was off the hospital. "I believe this little guy belongs to you sir." a police officer said as he handed Thomas Berry. "Oh thank you." Thomas said as he held Berry. "You know you don't have to hold me like a baby," Berry said as he looked up at Berry "Shut up Berry I think we all need a hug after what happened to night.

"Well all the pups are a asleep and so is Dusty," Kodi said as he walked up to Thomas and Berry. "Is this really the life we live? I mean Always someone is always after Thomas and the stones," Berry spoke out loud. "Well Berry I guess every time that this happens we just have to make the best of it," Thomas said as he, Kodi and Berry walked back to the house where they would rest and would remember this Halloween for the rest of their lives.

 **The End.**

 **Kodiwolf321: Alright guys this it for "Scream For Me" I really hoped you all enjoyed this little two part miniseries that takes place right after The Fate Of Us. But don't worry this doesn't spoil anything from The Fate Of Us as that is still going on. We only have a few chapters left of The Fate Of Us and I hope you guys are ready for them! Alright guys see you back into The Fate Of Us!**


End file.
